Houses
by What About Scout
Summary: Piper and Leo are on different sides of the fence, and are forced to join forces behind everyone's backs. But can enemies put aside their differences and become friends? OMG, I UPDATED! ALERT THE PRESSES!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My 1st fic, so please R&R. I don't mind any suggestions, just e-mail me or IM me. Hopefully I can learn the trade of writing, but I've been told I write too much for my own good, so expect a long one. I haven't quite mastered endings, so by the end of all this, there may be some... slight delay... before the final chapter, but hopefully nothing 2 long.

Disclaimer: ...I do not own Charmed, any of the characters of Charmed, that thousand dollar sound system from Blockbuster, most of the furniture in my house... My house altogether... See? I actually own very little... But! I will welcome care packages with open arms!

***Piper has grown up in one of the three Houses of Good with her two sisters, Prue and Phoebe. When the girls find out about a life-altering decision that the three Houses of Evil will make, Piper teams up with someone on the other side-- A whitelighter who had grown up around evil and lived in a House of Evil. But can Piper befriend an enemy long enough to save herself or her sisters?***

Find out, on the next episode of... *ahem* Sorry. I was getting carried away...

****

The year written: 2118

Some years ago, six Houses ruled the magical world. Three held good magic, the other three evil. They kept compromises that The Source and the Elders couldn't. These Houses were the bosses of the Elders. They were on top, and there was no higher power.

The First House of Good held two female witches. A mother, Penny Halliwell, and her daughter, Patty Halliwell. Patty married a mortal man and had two daughters with him. The good witches were destined to take over the First House. Soon after, Patty and Victor were divorced, but not before Patty found out that she was pregnant with a third daughter, though she didn't tell Victor it was his baby until later. The Charmed Ones. The most powerful good witches known to this earth. Of course, born in the First House of Good, the girls grew up defending themselves from attacks. If evil took over the First House, it could take the Second and Third houses, as well. The girls spend some of their life on earth, though their House was on an astral plane, like the others.

****

1975-- Phoebe, the third, and final, child of the Power of Three is born

The year was late 1975, and a young Phoebe Halliwell was learning to walk. Piper, who was three at the end of the year, was talkative and using her powers. Prue, at five, was using them, as well.

The home was constantly under attack. Patty and Penny worked very hard to keep the girls safe. Victor was no longer a part of their life, and the little toddlers were growing up in a magical home.

The people from the other Houses of Good were always there to help when necessary, but usually Penny and Patty could take care of the little girls together. The other Houses had no children, let alone the Charmed Ones. They knew the risks of children.

From a House with kids, one child must marry to the Other Side. Of course, the rule was not there at the time that any of the girls were born. It was created after the Charmed Ones were together. Just a few weeks after Phoebe was born, to be exact. The Evil houses had created it, knowing that two of the houses had sons. Three girls. Two sons. One marriage. Only one. Any others were forbidden. There would have to be a choice. A choice of the Houses of Evil.

There was almost a battle over it, and it would have been a big one, but the First House was not prepared. Especially not Patty, who had had a baby not too long ago. So they had no choice but to give up and let the rule slide. It meant that one of the Charmed Ones would have to marry on the Other Side. And the Houses of Evil would pick the couple. They would pick a Charmed One to have themselves.

"Mommy, where Prue and Phoebe?" the little voice asked in parts at a time.

"Upstairs with Grams," Patty answered.

"Oh." Little Piper looked around the big house. A demon shimmered inside the house. The protection spell had worn off. "Mommy!"

Patty froze the demon as Penny came downstairs, Phoebe in one arm, Prue holding tightly to the other. Seeing the demon frozen there, she threw him out of the house with her powers. Saying a spell she used more often than not the past few days that the protection spell had been withering, the demon disappeared.

Prue and Piper both ran to their mother's arms. Patty had taken Phoebe from Grams and was holding her close.


	2. Chapter 2

****

2000-- The eldest sister is now 30 years old, the middle 27, the youngest 25

Still, the young Charmed Ones did not know of their destiny. That is, to marry the Other Side. One of them would have to. A detail to the law was that the marriage had to take place when the children on both sides had all passed twenty-five. All three sisters, so permit the best choice, would have to be twenty-five or older. Luckily, that wouldn't be until the next year. The two sons on the Other Side, Cole and Leo, were not the most happy about the rule, either, but if either side won in the marriage, the strongest side would rule over the other. That meant that there would most likely be a battle. It also meant that the strongest of the girls would be forced to marry, and the strongest of the two sons. The rule against using powers against the connected would keep them from fighting the Other Sides.

Piper paced the hallway like a caged lion. Thinking of her situation in such a manner, she smiled. She once had a pet. It was a tiger, though. He grew for five years and protected her as her guard. He died in an attack years ago, though.

Piper finally stopped pacing the hall. She looked up to see her sister, standing there. She looked as if she had been crying. Piper's face took on a look of sympathy as she walked up and took her sister in her arms.

"Phoebe, it'll be okay," she promised.

"No, it won't!" Phoebe wiggled away from her sister.

"Phoebe, we lost a leader. A friend. But we will be okay."

"No, Piper, we lost part of our _family._"

It was true. Everybody in the three Houses were like family to each other.

A month ago, one of the Houses lost a person. Richard was hard to give up, he had been a good partner and a great friend. But he was gone now. There was nothing they could do. But still, the Good outnumbered the Evil by two.

Patty came down the hall. Prue was following her closely, Penny just behind.

"Patty, we can't just go in--"

"I'm not, mother." Patty had a scroll with her. It was updated when something in the Houses changed. "Call the others."

Penny sighed and closed her eyes. A mental message was sent out that the girls could hear, as well as the other dwellers in the three Houses. They came quickly.

"What's the problem?" Faith asked. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning, and the attack from last week had worn her out. With no whitelighter to heal them, the Three Houses of Good had a lot of medicine in their cabinets. Once in a while, they got the privilege of another witches' whitelighter, but it didn't happen often. It was a big hassle to get a whitelighter to them, and they didn't do that unless it was necessary.

"The marriage is in a year." Penny looked at her girls lovingly, but soon looked back to the coffee table she had set the scroll on and rolled it out. It was a table. There was a picture of the three Houses of Good and Evil. In it were pictures of the dwellers.

"Yes, we all know," Brooke said solemnly.

The Charmed Ones were obviously confused. They looked from their mother to their Grams to their friends, finding no answer.

"We might as well rule down now," Patty said. She looked at the scroll. "In the three Houses on each side..." Patty trailed off. "Good. There's us. First House is Penny, the girls, and I. Second house is Brooke and Chris. In the Third is Nicholas, Faith, and..." Patty stopped for a moment, remembering Richard. "That's all. Nine of us." She looked at the other side of the scroll. "In the Evil Houses. First House is Decima, Bianca, and... Leo." Everyone nodded.

"Mom, does Leo really count?" Piper asked.

"Yes, whitelighter or no."

Around the time Piper turned two, a baby was stolen. His whitelighter parents couldn't find him anywhere. He had been taken into the First House of Evil and raised there. No one knew much more than that. He was extremely powerful, and had many demonic powers. Warlocks often brought powers to him to absorb, which made him stronger. No one knew the truth behind Leo, though. He seldom spoke of his real parents. He knew, though, that the demons weren't his real parents. Everyone knew.

"In the Second House is Anackalen." Anackalen was married, but his wife was killed in a demonic attack on their House. "Third are Demetrius... Fiona... and Cole." Fiona was once on the side of Good, living in the Second House. She was taken to the Evil side, the same as Leo. Though this change with Fiona was more sudden. It happened in a month's time.

"Yeah, we all know. Us and them. We know who's in each house, Phoebe said.

"Right, but did you know that..." Patty's finger ran to the bottom House on the Other Side. "Cole," She stopped at the two pictures of his human and demonic form. "is set to wed."

"What?" all three girls asked in unison. They turned to Nicholas, Faith, Brooke, and Penny, who had asked at the exact same time with as much confusion.

"Who? When?" Prue asked.

Patty sighed and closed her eyes. It was hard to explain, and harder to think about. She looked around the room for support. Chris said it instead. "One of you, next year."

"What?" the girls asked.

"Chris, you knew about Cole?" Brooke asked her husband.

"It was only Patty and I. We've only known for a few days..."

"We can't let this happen," Faith argued. "We only agreed because the girls were so young and Patty had just had Phoebe."

"Yes, but it was agreed, no less. But, if we can overcome them at the wedding, we keep all three girls and Cole," Patty said.

"Okay... What the hell are you guys talking about?"

Chris explained again. "Just after Phoebe was born, when you two were toddlers, it was around the same time that Cole turned... seven and Leo turned three. Yeah, they're four years apart, but the Houses knew that they had to get the Charmed Ones on their side somehow. They created a rule that said when each Charmed One was over the age twenty-five, one would be wed to the Other Side. In that sense, there would be a battle to determine who kept who. If we were to win, then we would keep both. If they won, they got both."

"What?"

"It's not for another year. They made the rule past a certain age, because Phoebe is the youngest. Once she turns twenty-five, any of the girls can be chosen. Cole apparently has been chosen for the marriage, and now they get to choose one of you girls."

"What?"

"We heard about the choosing a few days ago."

"Why Cole?" Faith asked.

"Because they were concerned that Leo may turn on them."

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because he's still a whitelighter, born to whitelighters. Which means he's still part good. Somewhere. Even when raised by evil his entire life. They were afraid that if Leo was set to wed someone from the side of good, it could turn him."

"But he's been around evil his entire life."

"True, so don't get any ideas." Patty sighed again. "There's also a spell set at the wedding... One that uh, binds a wed couple. They want the strongest of you girls, which technically is any of you, so that you can't fight the Other Side. Family connects them, so you won't be able to fight the others. Cole, though, won't be able to fight us. It is a disadvantage that Cole is so powerful. He'll be a hard teammate for them to lose."

"Who agreed to this? Why?" Prue asked.

"Patty wasn't in a fighting state, and Penny was busy taking care of you two, and Phoebe was a baby. The four of us wouldn't have lasted long in the battle that would've been there. We had no choice but to agree. Otherwise, they would have overtaken us and raised you girls in evil."

"Like Leo," Piper said. She had seen Leo before in the past, and fought him many times. By the look of him, she wouldn't have known he was evil. Cole was the one who looked evil, but it wasn't Leo who had the same look.

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I made my personal mistake of skipping ahead in my story and writing what would be chapters 12-15. *nervous laugh* I'm working _really_ hard to control that, though. But it does guarantee a long story, right?

Anyway, here goes Chapter 3...

It took a few weeks to learn about it all. The girls found refuge in their home on earth. The manor still had to be protected. It was a spiritual nexus, and had to stay Good.

Piper walked down the street. She stopped when she saw someone. Two people. One was standing against a brick wall between two buildings in an alley. She was nodding. The other was standing over her, one arm on the brick wall. He said something to her and she smiled a little and nodded. She held out her hand and shook his, a huge smile plastered on her face...

Piper walked up. She knew Leo from anywhere, but didn't know the girl. She reached up, covered her hands over his ear, and whispered something. He nodded, backed down, and the girl walked off. Leo turned around, laughing a little bit, and Piper was standing there. She shoved him into the wall.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Hey, Piper, nice to see you, too," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up! What were you doing to her?"

"I didn't _do_ anything."

"What'd you say then?"

"I was making a deal with her."

"No deals!" Piper shouted. "Deals outside are broken inside. Don't think I've never been in the Houses," Piper said just as loudly. She'd been in the Houses on the Other Side before.

"Hey, Piper, calm down."

"What'd you say to her?"

"I was look-- What's it to you?" he demanded this time.

Piper backed down. Leo straightened his shirt and stared at her.

"What did you say?" she asked again, quieter this time. Her eyes never left Leo, though. She'd never tried in the past to make any deals with him or talk to him, and was not all too happy and willing to start now.

"I've been... searching."

"What for?"

"My family," Leo answered simply.

"Why are you telling me this?" Piper asked, shaking her head, looking down at the ground for a second. She looked up quickly, though, realizing she wasn't watching him.

"Because you want to know." Leo went on. "That woman there... is my sister. She's six years younger than I am. She's twenty-two."

"...Oh."

"Yeah." Leo gave her a sarcastic look. He started to walk off.

"Wait!" Piper ran after him. They walked into an alley. "What do you know about the marriage arranged in a year?"

"What marriage?"

Piper threatened Leo with his own fireball. She had a rare power of copying. She could copy any power used on her. In her years, she collected a lot, and Phoebe and Prue were coming into the copying, too, now. With all three Charmed Ones copying powers-- good and evil-- they would be nearly unstoppable. All they needed now was a whitelighter to protect them and heal them.

"Cole was picked, and he seems quite happy."

"Leo, I know you don't want this to happen." Piper stopped him when he started to walk off again.

"Quite honestly, Piper, I don't care. It's not me in the middle of it."

"But I could be."

"So?" He acted as if he didn't care. The truth was that he did. Evil had its perks, but he was a whitelighter, and didn't belong in the Three Houses on the Other Side. Still, it wasn't his business. It was the only home he ever knew, and the marriage didn't involve him in the slightest, so it really didn't matter. "What do you want from me?"

"We have to stop it."

"No, _we_ don't. You may, but I've got better things to do."

Leo started to turn and walked down the street. People were walking on the sidewalks, so it was dangerous, but Piper stepped out of the alley and called out, instead of freezing the people, "Leo, I've collected five darklighter crossbows and seven quivers."

Leo stopped and turned around. Some people were watching. "Way to go, Piper." He held his arms out, gesturing to the people.

"I'm sorry, Leo, but I can't let my sisters or me go through with it. And I don't think you can, either."

Leo walked up to her. He pressed a hand close to her stomach and she could feel the heat from an energy ball in his hand. "I do _what_ I want, _when_ I want."

Piper held her right hand up, which had an energy ball of the same size, showing she'd copied his power years ago. "And this time, I have a feeling that the darklighter's arrows will definitely make you _want_ to help." Piper backed off. "You're the only one who can help. Fiona is lost to the Other Side and Richard is dead. You're a born whitelighter. All you have to do it find it and help us."

Piper left Leo to go over his feelings. He never liked working for the Other Side. They needed him, though, to heal, and because he could collect and crib powers. He had no memory of any Elders. The parents he knew were demons. Bianca was always like human mothers. She was half-human. She had always treated Leo when he was a baby as if he was her natural born son, and he loved her for that. He couldn't imagine leaving her, but she was evil. Leo was the born son of two whitelighters. Two pacifists on the side of Good. But Leo wasn't a pacifist. He knew that.

His father, Decima, had always pushed him. When Leo was a toddler and was still a little kid, he didn't remember all too much from the battling and practice he was put through with Decima. He was the only father Leo ever knew. He remembered, though, not being able to pronounce his parents' names, and them letting him call them Mom and Dad when he was very little. The other two Houses were connected by family, as well. Anackalen, the only uncle Leo ever knew, was like Decima, always pushing Leo to work harder and fight more. He often took Leo to warlock nests to clear them out and collect their powers. Anackalen was devastated when his wife, who was Leo's aunt, was killed in an attack about ten years back. He never remarried. Demons didn't work together all too often, but in the Houses it was better to have a spouse or a close family member to count on.

Demetrius was on his own for a long time. A year ago, Demetrius had a plan. He stole Fiona from the Good Houses and took her as his wife in a month. She came to the Third House of Evil and was warmly welcomed. She took in Demetrius' son, Cole, or, in his demonic form, Belthazor, who Demetrius had been left with when the demon who had him died. Cole was really his son, but the demon father was not too thrilled at the chance to have a kid. He worked Cole hard as Decima and Anackalen worked Leo. It was tiring, but the praise that Cole and Leo got was constantly welcomed.

If Leo could leave for the side of good, he didn't know what he would do. Maybe he would leave... Maybe not... It was fun on the Other Side... There were a lot of powers... But Piper had a lot, too, and she was on Good's side... It would hurt to leave his mother, but here, on earth, he had just found his little sister. His _real_ sister. They were going to meet again, but not for a few months...

Leo decided to help Piper. He liked her, too. The problem was, she'd hated him since she first met him, when they were fifteen, in an attack. He'd hit her with an energy ball, and she'd given him the recoil by blowing him up. It didn't get rid of Leo, though, since he was immortal. Another advantage. He aged, though, but if he ever met the Elders and got charges, he wouldn't.

Bianca had told him about everything. She didn't think it was fair letting him on. He was different than his family, and he caught on to it. But once she started to explain everything, it was just good and new. He had the ability to absorb powers and to orb and to sense emotions. It was always an advantage for his family and for him.

Leo would help Piper, though, because maybe they would accept him in one of their Houses. It would be a long, slow, secretive process. If anyone found out...

****

Well? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Sappy? Do tell. Please! And don't be afraid to shoot flames at me if you hate it. I can take it. *brave grunt*

What I don't think I can promise is Dan. I'll try to work him in, but if I do, I promise he won't get to Piper. And that's a solid promise for all you Dan-Haters out there who love to make fun of him and his Crisco-filled hair.

--Miggsamy

FYI: Just a little note, "Miggs" is pronounced, "Meegs," and "Miggsamy" is "Meegs-a(short a)-me" Confusing? I know.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Has it been so long already? Or just a few days? I'm so confused... Anyway, I was thinking of starting another fic, one that intertwines with my life, but it won't be for a while. And it may not take off, who knows... Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4. I'll proof-read 5 and hopefully get it up before long. ("Long" being more than a week.)

Leo orbed to a field a week later and summoned Piper. She came in a swirl of wind.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked coldly.

"To help."

Piper eyed him suspiciously . "...What's in it for you?" she asked, just as cold.

Leo explained, and Piper just listened. When he was finished, he said, "But it'd have to be kept secret. Dropping hints in here and there. Subtle." He was talking about leaving his House then.

"Leo... No. I mean-- no."

"C'mon, Piper. You know you need my help. I have as many powers as you and can heal and orb. You need me."

"True, but I can't get you in."

"Well, we'll work on that as we go."

Piper looked at Leo. She liked him, as much as she hated him. Having someone like Leo on their side would be amazing, but impossible. Oh well. Piper knew she needed his help, though. Her sisters wouldn't help her. They were too busy preparing. Training, as she would have to when she went back to the Houses. Living their lives to the extent while they still could. With Leo's help, if they fought the Other Side, they could win. They might win.

Piper sighed. "We cannot alert my Houses unless it's an emergency. This must be kept a secret... And it'd have to happen in a year, so no promises on that. If anything, the transaction would have to be made before the wedding."

"I know."

Piper reached out her hand and Leo shook it. "Partners?"

"Partners."

Piper didn't trust Leo completely, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she trusted him, and that he trusted her. He'd always kept her mind racing. It confused her how a whitelighter could end up on the Other Side. But it fascinated her how he kept it together. How he lived through each day.

It hurt her in a tiny way to fight him. She liked Leo, but couldn't let it out. They were enemies, whitelighter or not. But they were partners now, outside the so carefully guarded circle. Now they had to protect each other. If anyone found out, they would have to take the consequences together. It didn't mean they had to be friends, just that now they were working together-- on the same side. A third party sort of thing, as Piper saw it.

Both Piper and Leo knew this, and they also knew that no one could find out until the very end. When everything came together. By then they would probably be forced into being friends. Neither wanted that-- kind of. They were still enemies to the end. Right?

__

Unless, Piper thought, _I could get him into the Houses on my side... No..._ she corrected herself._ Not yet... He's still evil... No matter what..._

It was three days before Leo contacted Piper again. Piper was the only one in the manor, her home on earth. It belonged to her sisters, as well, but they were gone. Each sister had a routine. One was always home to protect the manor. Phoebe was taking classes in college, Prue worked at Bucklands, and Piper owned the nightclub P3. But she didn't have to go in until tonight, when Prue would be back home and Phoebe would be on a date. It was hard to keep a normal life present when you're a witch, but it was nearly impossible for the Charmed Ones. Keeping the club was the one thing that kept Piper sane. It was her link to a normal life, and she loved it. She'd opened the club up two years ago, and got it going. Now, Prue was considering quitting her job at Bucklands, so she would be home a lot, and Phoebe was in college, so she didn't have a job. They would be home more, especially since Phoebe was graduating in a few months. She was very excited.

Piper moped around the house, just waiting. Leo orbed in behind her. Piper jumped around.

"Where've you been?" she demanded.

"...Tied up."

Piper raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "With what?"

Leo walked around her to the other side. Piper turned in a circle. She was not about to turn her back to him.

"None of your business," Leo answered simply.

Leo walked out of the living room where Piper had been standing and around the house. He'd never been in the Halliwell manor before without being attacked. There were charms on the house that attacked evil.

"Where are the charms?" Leo asked, turning around. Piper was still in the living room.

Piper was grinning. "Oh, they're still up."

Leo looked at her questionably. He turned around only to meet a dagger. The charm on it kept it following something it believed to be evil and attack. It'd killed demons before. But then again, so had the lasers... Lasers always came out of the sides of the house, inside and out.

Leo threw the dagger down with telekinesis. It was a born power. He took a step back, and one of the lasers shot through his leg. Leo hovered away from it. His leg healed itself. "Anything else?"

Piper was laughing quietly. "No." She smiled.

"Good..." Leo hovered back down-- cautiously-- and stared at Piper. He could try to tap into her mind, but she already had a guard up. "Why's your guard up, Piper?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't like to work with evil."

"Uh huh, just tell me some of your plans."

A/N: This seemed so short, didn't it? I'll be sure to make chapter 5 longer, and 6 longer still, if I can. I dunno. This just seemed like a good stopping point... I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a while. I started a new fic to add to my collection, and I hope to get it going. Otherwise I'll send for the reserves and post one of my others... Maybe... I am very shy about this whole thing. _Houses_ was a big leap for me.

I haven't had too much time to write lately. It's not my pc, but my grandma died last week, and I'm trying to keep up with everything and help my mom out. Hard for a kid, ain't it?

***By the way, don't review well out of sympathy if you really don't like it.***

Thank you, Miggs

Over three weeks, Piper and Leo met up in the manor. Each time before leaving, Leo reminded Piper of what they were doing. He also reminded her that he was trying-- and he somewhat was-- to leave the Houses of Evil, but Piper laughed it off every time.

A month after their first meeting, they had a few plans, but none were foolproof. It was too hard to come up with things, but luckily there was eleven months left. And they only had one chance to pull it off. They did a lot of training, a lot of spell writing, and made a lot of potions. But none so far even proved strong enough to vanquish the Source of all Evil, so how could it stop the bosses of the Source _and_ the Elders? There was too much power waiting in all six Houses. Power that had never been tapped into. Power that-- Good and Evil Houses alike-- were going to tap into. No potions either Piper nor Leo could make was strong enough to break that power.

On one day, Leo orbed into the manor-- sensing Piper was the only one there, and knowing that Piper had let off all charms on the house to let Leo through-- and found Piper in the kitchen. She had three potions boiling, and was sitting at the table, writing a spell. She was mumbling to herself and scribbling, crossing out, and rewriting things.

"What're you doin'?" Leo asked.

Piper jumped in her chair, whirling around to face Leo. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry..." Leo replied sarcastically, holding up his hands in fake surrender. He walked over to the table. Piper wasn't writing a spell. She was writing ingredients to a potion. "What's this for?"

"An unbinding potion for the spell..." Piper looked up. "Have they chosen yet?" She wanted to know if the Houses of Evil had chosen their Charmed One. It was a question she asked every day.

"No. I can tell you, though, that they're be some fights now to test you girls' strengths."

"Ugh, haven't we fought you guys enough? Shouldn't they _know_ by now?" Piper turned back to the table, thinking about the potion.

"Well, now it's crucial."

"No duh." She flung her pen at Leo over her head, who threw it back to the table with telekinesis.

Leo sighed. "Piper, could you take a day off?"

"Sorry, no."

"Piper, you've been racking your brain nonstop for over a month now."

"So?"

"So take a break." Piper whirled back around to look at Leo. She didn't smile or frown. Just stared at him. "Well?" Leo asked with a hopeful smile.

His smile pleaded with her. Piper had kept her distance emotionally from Leo, though he knew she was attracted to him. He liked Piper, too, but hid it as well as she did. It was for the best. They were just business partners, and Piper kept telling herself that she would vanquish Leo someday anyway. Still, though, she gave in to Leo's smile, and let him pull her up.

They walked-- though Piper stayed a little over a foot and a half away from Leo at all times-- down the street. Piper knew her family was in the Houses today, and Leo knew his was, too, so it was safe to be in public together. They hadn't connected the fact that Piper and Leo were always gone at the same time. That was good, though. They couldn't connect the two anyway, since Piper was on earth, and no one knew where she was all the time, so they were safer.

"So really, when was it?" Leo asked, continuing their conversation.

"I think I was um..." Piper thought for a few seconds. She smiled at Leo. "I was two."

"Two? Hmm... Sounds like me, too."

"Wait, you vanquished a demon?"

"Piper, you know Decima and Bianca aren't my real parents," Leo asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I know." She nodded.

"Then you know I was two when they took me."

"Oh... Right..." Piper smiled feebly, slowing her pace. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," he said quickly.

Piper stopped walking, and Leo did, too. Piper looked at him. She touched his arm lightly. "Is it really?" she asked quietly, knowing he was lying.

Leo pulled his arm back. Still, Piper didn't drop her gaze. "Yeah, it's fine. I don't remember them, anyway." He started to walk away.

"That's because you've never known a whitelighter." Leo kept walking. Piper ran to catch up with him. He didn't stop to talk to her, so she held him by his arm again. He finally stopped and looked at her. "How do you think your parents-- your _real_ _parents_-- would feel if they met you again? After so many years of not knowing you," she asked.

Leo didn't look at Piper, but could feel her gaze. They didn't move. Piper's eyes searched for emotion and an answer in Leo's. "They'd be scared," he said quietly after a moment.

Piper stared at Leo, taken aback. "No, they wouldn't. Look at you. You're being an act of good here. Now. How is that so bad?"

"I only did this because you asked me to, because you couldn't do it alone, and because--"

"Because somewhere in there you're good?" Piper finished.

"Whatever."

"Leo, I've been working with you for a month now. I mean, sure, I haven't vanquished a demon with you, and I know the _Elders_ wouldn't _really_... like you all too much... But _I_ know that you're a good person, evil or not," she said. "Disappointed, maybe, but not scared. I mean, you're their son. How could they be scared of you? How could they not love you?"

__

Besides, Piper thought, _why would he be searching for them if he thought they'd hate him?_

Leo didn't say anything. He had been listening, but was just amazed that Piper would say something like that about him. Maybe they were friends, but didn't realize it. Or admit it.

"Piper, I..." he started.

Piper smiled. "I know." She nodded a little. "You're welcome. Now come on..."

They walked in the direction of a park under the Golden Gate Bridge, and saw that there was no one there.

"So, you girls have never had a whitelighter," Leo noted, thinking.

"No, never. I mean, we've gone once or twice when our magic couldn't save each other, but I never have. And no, we've never had a _permanent_ whitelighter. The Elders won't give us one." Piper looked up at he sky thoughtfully, then at Leo. "Strange, huh? They won't give us a whitelighter, but we're the highest power..." she mused.

"They don't sound like the nicest of people..."

Piper laughed a little and smiled. "No, they're really not... But don't tell Them I said that," she added.

"Don't worry, I won't. I've never known Them, and I don't want to." Piper smiled. "...So... you've never orbed...?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head a little. "No, why?"

Leo wrapped one arm around Piper's waist and orbed her out.

Piper opened her eyes and looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Uh... Somewhere in... Western Europe, I think."

Piper hit Leo lightly in the chest. "What do you mean, 'you think'?"

Leo nodded a little. "It means... I'm not exactly sure which little country... Or which city... Or which... It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Piper looked out from the mountain they were standing on, about halfway up. The valley below the short mountain _was_ beautiful. There were rolling hills and plains, covered in a dark green grass, trees dotting the fields. There were farming fields, in crisscross pattern, to the left. There was a little village not too far on the right from there. Smoke billowed out of a few chimney tops in the cottages. It was a scene from the past, for sure. 

"Why here?" Piper asked.

Leo sighed deeply. "From what I've learned... After meeting my sister... I was born right there," Leo pointed toward the village. "In that little village. House farthest to the left."

Piper turned around, "Now way," she said, smiling.

"You're right," Leo said quickly, smiling. Piper returned the smile. "But I have been here a few times. I like the quiet it offers."

"You little liar," Piper said, pushing Leo playfully. "I thought you liked the fighting and the vanquishes..." she added.

Leo nodded. "I do. But this is nice, too." Leo looked down at Piper. "Right?"

Piper pulled a face that seemed to say she was thinking. "Right." She smiled.

Piper's eyes were caught in Leo's and there was a long silence between them as they stared at each other. Finally, Piper turned away, stepping aside. It was then she realized that Leo's arm had been around her waist until then.

****

A/N: Too short? Too long? Just right? None of the abov-- beside? C'mon, folks.A, B, C, or D. Pick one! Now enter your answer in that _beautiful, friendly_ little box in the left-hand corner and have a _wonderful_ day!

*_Thank you for reading at "Miggsamy"_*


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: I didn't run through this one, so I apologize beforehand for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Anyway, here's Chapter 6. Enjoy.

Piper placed the candles in a circle in the attic and stepped back after lighting them. She recited the usual spell to bring her sisters to earth and waited a moment.

Prue and Phoebe appeared and looked around. "Thank you."

"Fine, fine, 'cause I'm going back tomorrow."

"What? Why? For how long?"

"Um... Yeah, because you guys are _here_, and they need me _over there_, and for a week," Piper said. She nodded.

"We've only got a week?" Prue protested.

"No, you've got a month here on earth," Piper said.

"Oh, good! We've been gone long enough. Only here--"

"Prue, we all know. Only here for long enough to keep our jobs and to go to work everyday."

Prue glared at Piper, who hugged her and left. "Hmm..."

"What's with you?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing," Prue said quickly.

"Oh, Prue, we've got _a month!_ Please, please, _please_ lighten up!" Phoebe said to her sister.

"It's not me..." Prue said slowly. She snapped out of her trance and looked at Phoebe. "So where do you want to go first?"

"Um..."

Piper walked along the bicycle path in the park. Looking to make sure no one was watching, she called quietly, "Leo!"

He orbed in, noticing worry in her voice. "What is it?"

"I'm going back tomorrow."

"For how long?"

"A week."

Leo thought about it. "It's fine. Go. I'll see you in a week."

"Thanks." Piper smiled. "So... would this mean we're friends?" she asked timidly after a short silence between them.

"Yeah... I guess so."

"I can see the headlines already... 'Witch from the First House of Good and _evil_ _whitelighter_ from the First House of Evil become friends.'" Piper smiled, emphasizing on the words 'evil whitelighter' to inject more drama into the words than necessary.

They both laughed.

"I'll see you in a week, okay?"

"Ten months, Leo," Piper reminded him.

"I know." Leo looked at Piper, as she stared back at him. They held the gaze for a long minuet before Leo orbed out quickly.

Piper cursed herself. She was letting herself like Leo. He was doing the same. That couldn't happen. It just couldn't. If it did, they would be in a world of trouble.

The next day, Piper said goodbye to her sisters and was sent back to her House. Chris, Brooke, Faith, Nicholas, Patty, and Penny greeted her.

"Hi, honey," Patty said.

"Hi, Mom. How've you all been?"

"We've been getting by."

Piper hung out with her friends and family, enjoying their company. They talked about the marriage, and what could be done. Piper hardly said anything about it. She could blow up about it on Leo.

"Any news from the other side?" Piper asked.

"Well, Leo's been gone a lot from his House, but they're not too concerned."

"...Why not?" Piper asked Chris cautiously.

"Well, because every time he comes back, he's got a story. And it checks out every time, too."

"Oh..."

A week later, Piper's sisters summoned her. In her seven days, there hadn't been much time for training, but she had enough training with Leo, so the lost time in her House would definitely be made up for on Earth.

Piper said goodbye to her mother and Grams, Chris and Brooke, and Nick and Faith.

"Hey!" Prue called, coming up to the bar.

"Hey, Prue. What're you up to?"

"Not much. Think I could get a drink?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Piper turned away for a second and turned back around with two drinks. She handed one to her sister and kept the other. "Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"At home. Still studying."

"Another all-nighter?"

"Yeah..." Prue sighed.

"She wants the degree. Don't worry, Prue."

"Worried? Who's worried?" Prue asked.

"Hey, Prue, got a date here?" Piper teased as someone came down the stairs and into P3. Piper had just been guessing. She figured if he wasn't Prue's date, she'd take him.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, yes I do! Excuse me, please..." Prue smiled and went up to the man, who then seemed to be looking for her. Piper couldn't believe she'd been right.

Piper locked up late and headed home. She crawled into bed and fell asleep quickly. The next morning, she woke late. Noticing her sisters weren't home, Piper checked for notes. Prue was at work and Phoebe was in class.

Taking advantage of the time alone, Piper decided to call Leo. See what he was doing.

"Leo!" He orbed in, looking a little tired. She, despite her best efforts to push her feelings away, was immediately worried. "What's wrong?" she asked instinctively.

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

Piper wasn't convinced. She moved forward a step toward Leo. His shirt was dirty and looked as if there were tears from numerous energy balls hitting him. "Leo..." Piper started.

She reached out and took his hand to pull him away to the couch. She sat next to him. She'd been holding the top of his hand, and when she put her hand under his, she noted how rough it was. _From working and training,_ Piper told herself.

Leo leaned against the back of the couch and sighed. His hands hurt from the fireballs and energy balls he'd been throwing. Dodging and diving from the same things while throwing them made it hard to move, he was so sore. And getting hit by them wasn't any help, either. A power Leo had learned over the years was how to absorb powers, and he could do the same with energy and fireballs. But it went into his hands sometimes, and sometimes scorched them. To top it off, sometimes it didn't heal magically, either.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked cautiously.

"No," Leo answered, instead of the quick "yes".

"You wanna tell me?" she asked quietly.

"...Anackalen and Decima... But it's nothing, really..."

"What is it, Leo?" Piper asked, firmer this time.

"They're a little suspicious... Had me training and fighting them all night and morning..."

"Why don't I think that's it?"

Leo took a breath. "...I uh...Killed a couple of demons a few days ago... No one's connected me, and I really didn't want--" he stopped short. "Um... Didn't have a choice... I'd known them for so long..."

"Leo, it's a sacrifice. I've made them, and now it's your turn."

"It's hard."

"It gets worse," Piper assured him.

"Gee, thanks."

But Piper's expression softened. She knew it was hard for him. It'd been hard for her, too, to stay good. It was a never-ending battle

Instead of pursuing the issue though, she pulled Leo up in a hug. Not an unthinkable move; she was comforting a friend.

After a moment, she pulled away, a little hesitantly, and very slowly. Her face turned red.

"I..." she started, not sure what to say.

But Leo saved her the trouble of apologizing and orbed out.

A/N: Seven is about the same length, so if you didn't like how long this is, then poo poo for you. I liked it, and that's enough for me. Eight, however is short, and I haven't started Chapter Nine yet. I'm beginning to catch up with myself! Oh no, I think!


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N: I don't usually give away a chapter, but this is the first real P/L scene chapter. I know I've waited a long time to make one, and that's be cause I take things little by little, and try to make my writing as realistic as possible. Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After two weeks, there was still no sign of Leo. Whenever her sisters weren't home, Piper called him, hoping he would answer. But he never did. After two weeks, she was more than worried. She was scared. Scared that he'd been caught. Not because it meant consequences for her, but because it meant he was in trouble. That he could be hurt.

Finally, though, she heard the sound of orbs and, knowing no other whitelighters that would orb into her home, turned around carefully from the couch she was sitting on. Her eyes lit up.

She stumbled getting off the couch. He didn't move a muscle. He was afraid of what he would do if he did move. But he had to, because she literally barreled into him.

He faltered and stumbled back, nearly falling. If there wasn't a wall there, he would have. But he stumbled against it, able to catch his balance.

As much as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. They welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, one at a time. She didn't realize how hard she'd hit him. Suddenly, she pulled back sharply, taking a step backward. A stunned Leo looked down at her angry face. She'd taken him totally by surprise when he orbed in.

An energy ball formed in her hand. "How dare you..." she started, but trailed off. She threw the energy ball at him. Without so much as a split second to react, Leo had to take it. He didn't even have time to absorb it. He doubled over.

Luckily, he healed immediately. Leo regained his balance against the wall once more. He stared down into Piper's eyes. He could see into them, though they were clouded with tears.

"How could you leave me?" she shouted angrily. A second later, though, she was closing the three-foot gap between them, wrapping her arms around Leo again.

He still wasn't sure what was going on, but with what he'd gathered, Leo figured that Piper was thoroughly pissed at him for leaving for two weeks. And she was scared. He didn't need his powers to sense her feelings. In her state-- sobbing into his chest-- he could guess them easily.

a) Scared

b) Angry

c) Relieved

d) Not Aware Whatsoever to What Was Going On Around Them

It was Leo that pulled back then. He'd taken the minuet her arms were around him to gather what was going through her head.

"Did I scare you?" he asked quietly.

The tears flowed freely then. She attempted to wipe them away with the back of her hand, while he watched silently, searching her eyes, face, and movements for some emotion he'd missed. He had one arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, holding her close to him, but far enough for her to stand on her own. Still, he knew he was supporting most of her weight, because he could feel her leaning against his arm.

The hand she was using to wipe away tears hit him in the chest as she sobbed out a laugh. "You terrified me," she confessed. "I-- I thought you were caught or-- or dead or--"

"Shh..." he soothed softly. He ran the back of his knuckles across her cheek. "It's okay. I didn't go anywhere but home. Had to keep up appearances."

Piper laugh-sobbed again, and fell back into Leo's arms. He held her close to his body, and let her cry it out. Whatever was in her she let out while he held her against him.

But what Leo didn't know was that he was the only thing on her mind.

A long few moments later, her tears subsided. They'd been standing against the wall the entire time, silent, with the exception of Piper's sobs. But now, there was only the occasional sob or sniffle escaping here and there.

Piper pulled back slowly, and looked up. Her tears were gone, but her eyes were red from crying. She was leaning heavily against his arm that was wrapped around her waist, trusting him to hold her. Her right hand was holding his left arm, holding herself steady.

As she looked up, her eyes caught his. Going against everything she'd ever learned form her family, and everything she'd ever been taught or told, she moved closer.

The kiss started slowly, almost shyly. Her lips barely brushed his and finally came back for more. He pressed his lips against hers, and she parted willingly under him. The kiss deepened, and emotions ran wild. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and could feel his right hand still on her back, the other sliding down her shoulder.

The kiss slowed from a hungry one, as if there was no time to lose, to a slower, more passionate one. They both knew that they had all the time in the world.

They finally pulled back, however slowly, a long minuet later. Piper's eyes were closed. She opened them slowly, almost afraid to. She was afraid that it wasn't real and that he would be gone.

"I uh..." she started, out of breath. "I'm sorry, I--"

"Don't be."

"Piper!" Phoebe called from the front door.

"Piper?" Prue asked, looking for her.

"Bye," Leo whispered, leaning down to steal another kiss.

"Bye."

Piper took a step back and Leo orbed out. She took a few shaky steps backward as her sisters found her in the conservatory.

"Piper! There you are!"

"...Hi..."

"You okay?" Phoebe asked. "You look like you've been crying..."

"I uh... What do you guys need?"

"Just looking for you... You sure you're okay?"

"Um... Yeah..."

"Look, it's been getting to all of us... But they haven't picked yet." Prue was talking about the marriage. Piper nodded. "You wanna talk?"

"Uh, no... I'm fine."

"K..." Prue was skeptical. She didn't believe her sister.

Piper used the wall as a guide. She made it to her room and closed the door. She lay face-up on her bed. She touched her lip, and slowly ran her arm down her shoulder. She touched her cheek. Every place Leo had touched her, he left a soft burning sensation on her skin. One that made her glow and light up like a firefly. She imagined the fire in his hands came from throwing fireballs. They had probably left the burn in his hand.

Though rough, as she remembered from two weeks ago, his hands had been soft against her skin. She wanted that feeling again. Once she got a taste, she wanted the full course. But the chances were that she wouldn't see him for a while. He'd stay back. Cool off. They'd broken a rule. A major rule. Two rules. Three...

1) Whitelighters and Witches Were Forbidden to be Together

2) Good and Evil Were Never Together

3) The Personal Rule Both Piper and Leo Made That Kept Feelings From Business and Kept Them Apart

Now none of them applied. Despite the fact that the Elders were below them, they probably would be coming after Piper and Leo if they found out. But the Good and Evil rule was dangerous, and hadn't been messed with. It shouldn't be. The third shouldn't, either. It was a personal barrier, and once it was broken, there was no coming back.

They were in shallow water, on the edge of a drop off. And Piper was willing to jump.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Please accept my apologies for any spelling mistakes. I didn't check this one, either.


	8. Chapter 8

****

A/N: Aw, you guys make me feel so good! There will be some slight... delay... after this chapter, unfortunately... I'm sorry. I just have to right Chapter Nine. I need to be ahead of myself, so I may even right up to Chpt. 12. I am also writing a different fic at this time, but I want to finish it before posting. That means it'll be a while. Anyway, here's chapter eight...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Piper thought-- she knew really, but didn't want to admit it-- she wouldn't see Leo for a long time. She took the rest of the week to work on a potion. One to keep her feelings safe from her sisters' powers of being Empaths that they'd recently collected.

Prue and Phoebe found Piper in the attic, working on a potion. She was adding the ingredients that she'd memorized from the Book of Shadows, not wanting her sisters to become suspicious if they saw her looking off of that page.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Uh, making a potion, obviously," Piper answered.

"Yeah, but what for?"

"No reason. Just... keeping busy..." Piper looked around, her hand lingering over the table, searching for a certain herb. "Dill, dill, dill..." she mumbled. "Ah ha!" She grabbed the dill and shook it upside down over the pot, counting as she did.

"One, two, three, four, five." She stopped and turned the bottle back over and set it on the table.

"So, it's a dud?"

"Yes," Piper answered quickly.

"Hmm." Phoebe shrugged. "I gotta go to work. Bye bye."

"Bye."

"Love you."

'Love you too," both Piper and Prue called as Phoebe left.

"Hey, I gotta go, too. You wanna meet up at the club later?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." Piper looked down at her potion.

As soon as Prue was gone and her car had left the driveway, she checked the Book of Shadows to make sure she didn't miss anything. To add the final ingredient, she took a knife and poked her finger. She squeezed a drop of blood into the pot.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. "...Leo!" she called.

Leo orbed in a second later. He saw the knife Piper held up. "Piper..."

"Give me your hand." She was making the potion with blood from both of them. It would hide Leo from his family, as well.

A little reluctantly, Leo held his hand out for Piper. She repeated the process she had on herself on his finger. She took his hand and dropped his blood into the potion, too.

Steam rolled off of the sides of the pot. It let out a loud, Poof!, and Piper filled to viles with it. She handed one to Leo.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A potion to block telepaths or Empaths from us."

"...Piper, wha--"

"Just... Drink it. Please."

Leo shrugged. "Fine."

Piper clinked her glass with Leo's and gulped it down.

And so they jumped off the drop off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Oh, I feel so terrible! I stopped so early! I feel _horrible_!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In my defense, it did seem like a good place to stop, though.

My next update will be longer. _Double promise._


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: OMG! I never meant to make you wait that long! I am sooooooooooo sorry! I've just been trying to balance school, school, school, school and more school with home, home, home, home, and more home with social life, social life, social life, and more social life. Unfortunately, I had to temporarily drop one, so I chose my social life. I had no contact with the outside world for the entire weekend-- 48 hours straight. I've spent all weekend at the computer typing or the desk doing homework. I hate mid-quarter homework, with teachers running forcing you to get all your homework in... I'm rambling.

Anyway, I believe that I have certainly worked my butt off with this dang story (and others that I just haven't posted). I'm hoping to finish some and put them up, but I may just have to put them up in chapters, too, instead of all at once.

Chapter Nine already? Wow. And I haven't even scratched the surface with this story. We've still got months left until the wedding, and then the aftermath... And then more Piper/Leo moments... Then more Piper/Leo moments, then-- Anyway, I can't give anything away, but I can give off Chapter Nine...

Attention to all who read _Houses_: This is now a work-in-progress. I caught up with myself and now have to write the chapters before I submit them, and it's a pain, I'm tellin' you. So bear with me, people, please!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Nine months..." Patty sighed.

"Have they chosen yet?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" Faith asked.

"It means... that they've made a choice: Cole is choosing."

"They have no say?"

"No, they have complete faith in Cole, Brooke. They know he'll study the girls and chose the strongest. I am worried, though..."

"About what?"

"About Piper."

"Piper?" Chris asked. "Why?"

"Well, she actually has more powers than her sisters. She's had the power of copying longer."

"True, but Phoebe's power is valuable. And Piper has not come across it yet."

"And Prue's ability to keep up a human life is important. They can't be discovered."

"True..."

On earth, Piper sat with her sisters, discussing different issues.

"So... How'd the date with Ryan go?" Piper asked.

"Oh, it was fine. I'll see him again next week."

"A week? Are you recuperating or something?" Prue teased.

"Mmm... Maybe..." Phoebe smiled slyly.

"Ooh, Phoebe," both Prue and Piper teased at the same time.

"Yes, and then we'll fall in love and get married and have a picket-fence life," Phoebe said playfully. But her sisters' expressions had changed. "What?"

"You said the "M" word."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Well, while we're on the subject, have you guys heard anything from Mom or Grams or anyone over there yet?" Piper asked. She hadn't talked to Leo in a long time, but was hoping to get in a safe place and talk to him.

"No. Nicholas told me they still haven't chosen. It probably won't be done until the time comes near. See which of us is the strongest," Phoebe answered.

"Probably," Prue agreed. "What do you think, Piper?... Piper?"

Both Phoebe and Prue noticed their sister drifting off on the couch. Prue leaned over and blew on Piper's face, and her nose twitched unconsciously. "I'm not asleep," she said, a little hoarsely.

"Piper, go to bed."

"...Okay..."

Piper crawled up and walked upstairs, wide awake. She walked into her room and closed the door, flipping the lock on. She grabbed a potion from her dresser drawer and drank it down quickly. She disappeared in a bright white light.

It was pitch black out on the cliff. Piper sat on a rock for a few minuets, watching the village below. Smoke rolled softly out of chimneys. Piper could barely see it, but could make out the puffy smoke.

Once she thought she ha her thoughts sorted out, she straightened up and called, "Leo!" She waited a moment. "Leo!" she called again when he didn't come.

He orbed in a second later, a little confused at why a call had come to him from Europe, of all places. But once he'd found it was Piper, he knew she wanted to talk.

Piper thought she had all her thoughts and feelings sorted out. She did. But once Leo orbed in, they immediately scrambled themselves, scattering around her head like a scared herd of deer.

"Hey..." she managed.

"Here, of all places, Piper," was Leo's greeting. Not irritated, but quiet.

"Yeah... I liked it. It grew on me." Piper smiled.

Leo nodded. "It grew on me, too."

"We need to talk," Piper stated.

"Yeah, we do."

"Where do you want to start?" Piper asked shyly.

Leo gave her no answer.

"Do you know anything?"

"No. I've asked around, but no one knows anything. If I can't get any info for a few days, I'll ask the Houses."

"I thought--"

"Too risky. I've been asking around."

"Oh. I can... I can see what I can find, too, you know."

"No, I don't want you down there. It's not safe."

"Leo, I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't matter. You go down there and something happens I won't--"

Piper shook her head. "I'll stay here, then. It's okay."

"...Have you talked to your Houses?"

"No. Not in a week. Why?"

"Because they're training hard in mine. Figured maybe--"

"K. Just... We need to talk first."

"I know."

"Cole hasn't picked yet, I gather. Can't make up his mind?"

"No. He's waiting."

There was silence for a while as the two considered the same chance.

"Look, Piper, if he picks you--"

"Don't worry about it yet. We've still got nine months."

There was silence again.

"What about the war?" Piper finally asked.

"My family is gathering powers. They've been bringing me powers, too."

"Like what?"

"Like things I already have."

"Oh."

"Your sisters and family should train, too."

"I'll talk to them, thank you."

Leo only nodded in response.

"You wanna... Just take a walk?"

"Here, follow me," Leo replied. He led the way through a path down the mountain, and Piper caught up and walked beside him. "Walked this path many times..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Now we can talk."

"About what? Us?"

"Well that's a start."

"Leo, I never--"

"It's okay. All I'm saying is I know how you feel."

"Well you're a whitelighter. Let me have my feelings to myself," Piper teased.

"I wish I could do that."

"Wait, are you evicting me of my thoughts and emotions."

"No. Think of it as... eavesdropping on them."

"Oh, much better," Piper replied sarcastically. "You're the one that wanted to talk. Now talk."

"All I'm saying is I have no regrets," Leo said, stopping. Piper stopped too and turned to face him. "But no major expectations."

"No?"

"Not unless you do."

"I--...I thought about it." Piper turned away. "But I'm confused. It's all fuzzy and out of order."

"Yeah, I get that."

Piper knew he meant he knew that she was feeling it, and he was too. She started walking again.

"So what next?"

"This'll take some time..."

"Yeah." Piper turned and stopped again. "But--" she stopped.

Leo waited a moment before asking, "But what?"

"But we-- Okay, I lied. I do have ex-- no, not expectations... Hopes." She stared into Leo's eyes, waiting for Leo to reply.

After a long moment, he did. "Piper, you weren't alone in the beginning, when we were just working together, and you aren't alone now," he assured her.

Piper smiled. She pulled Leo down to her and kissed him softly. They let the moment linger before pulling away.

Of course Piper wanted this. She hated Leo the first day she met him, but now... After working together, she realized that she liked him. A lot. Love, maybe? No. Piper had never been given the chance to fall in love, though, so who knows? She'd been kept so busy with her magical duties that she hardly had time to date, let alone fall in love. No way was she in love. It-- It just wasn't possible. Right?

And, of course, Leo had never been given the chance to fall in love, either. So neither knew what it was like. All they knew at the time was that they had to be together-- no matter what anyone said. And they knew without a doubt that no one would find out, or they would have to test just how strong they were, together or not.

Leo looked up to the sky and whispered, "Samantha."

"Who?"

"My uh... My sister." It felt so weird calling her his sister.

"What about her?"

"I uh... I'm supposed to meet her."

"Where? Now?"

"Yeah. She just sent me a message."

"Well, then you should go."

Leo looked down at Piper."

"Do you want to come?"

Piper smiled. "Ah, what the hell." [**A/N: I was gonna stop there, so be grateful I'm in a good mood! Could've left you with a cliffy, but noooo *shakes head*... I was nice-- this time.]**

"Leo, where are you?" Piper asked through a laugh.

"Over here."

Piper stumbled through the dark and to a large stone. It was the same thing that Leo had first summoned her with.

"Get lost?" Leo asked.

"Just a little." Piper set an apple, an oak leaf, the seed she found in a milkweed plant, and a bird's feather down on top of the stone. "Why can't I just conjure these up? Why can't you?"

"Because it's not natural. That's the only way to summon her."

"Well what are you using, a magic-to-magic spell?"

"No. These elements--" Leo gestured vaguely to the items Piper had brought up. "--are exactly what she is-- earth, air, fire, and wind."

"Huh? Wait, your sister is a nymph?"

"No. I'll explain in a minuet. I need spring water and fire."

"Why are there more earth things than the others?"

"Piper."

"Fine, fine." Piper closed her eyes and conjured up a canteen. She searched her mind for a spring and astral projected to one. When she came back, she had a full canteen of spring water. "Better?"

"Fire."

"Well where am I supposed to get that?"

"Find a burning building or something."

"Oh, nice. How whitelighter of you."

"Okay, is this better? Find a burning building, capture some fire, and then put the rest out."

"Better." Piper astral projected out again, this time with a strange wooden box she'd conjured. She came back, soaked in water. Leo looked up from the platform of stone and barely stifled a laugh. "I hate you," Piper growled.

"Oh really?"

"Okay, I'll just very much dislike you."

"Ooh, very good."

"Thank you, I know." Piper set the box on the stone. "As much as I like fire, I hate putting it out," she commented.

"Yeah, what happened?" Leo asked without looking up. Piper watched him put the items in some order that was obviously important, though she couldn't have guessed what the order was if her life had depended on it.

"Well, I missed... Kinda. I guess I got the water to put out the building, but I also... Put out myself..."

"Then we'll have to work on that."

"...Are you sure I should be here? If word gets out that we were seen together--"

"Calm down."

"Right." Piper nodded curtly.

"Okay, ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Leo placed the last item in place and a swirl of wind appeared in a small tornado in the circle of elements. Samantha appeared, wearing white robes similar to what Piper recognized to the robes goddesses of Greece wore. But she learned about the Greek gods and goddesses in the seventh grade, so she couldn't be sure.

"Samantha."

"Hey, Leo. Been a while."

"If you don't count a ten minuet talk, then it's been more than a while."

Samantha smiled. "Who's your friend?" she asked, nodding to Piper, who was standing behind Leo, away from the circle.

"Sam, this is Piper Halliwell, of the--"

"First House of Good, yes I know. Leo, you can't be seen--"

"I know, Sam. She's okay."

"I'll speak of this to no one."

"Thank you."

Piper listened as Samantha told her story. Of how she had been told stories about her older brother that was taken away from her family and into the arms of evil. About how their parents couldn't find him until it was too late. How they lost all hope. Then she was born and they had something to live for again. But they had their hands busy with Samantha, because she was created by the elements: fire, wind, water, and earth.

As she grew, her powers had, as well. She soon had control over the elements. That explained the Greek outfit; she watched over earth from above, somewhat like a god. But no one worshiped her, and few knew about her. Ever fewer knew a whitelighter was responsible for most earthly happenings.

"Oh, and Piper, great job with that fire downstate."

Piper nodded but didn't look up. Sam had created a fire on the ground that didn't seem to be spreading any. She watched it intently, trying to figure out how exactly Sam had done that.

When she was ready to leave, Sam hugged her brother tightly and wished him good luck. Piper and Leo had explained their situation with the marriage and the houses, leaving out anything personal. Sam stood up on the platform and disappeared in a whirl of wind. To Piper, there was no difference in the way she had come, so she wondered why she had to be summoned.

So, being Piper, she asked. "How come we had you summon her, but she can get away on her own?" she asked as Leo spread the items around off of the platform. He threw each of the items into the darkness.

"Because it takes an outer being to get her down from up there."

"Up where, exactly?"

"Not sure..."

"Hmm."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Piper moved closer to Leo, allowing him to slide his arm around her waist and orb them out.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go out there..." Piper groaned.

"Then don't."

She turned around and smiled. "...You should go," Piper said sadly.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Leo leaned down and kissed Piper. She started to pull him down toward the bed, but Leo orbed out. Piper fell back. "Humph..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Okay, I have a few things to get out in the open, though I really don't know if anyone cares. First off, I apologize for any "form" that should be "from". Second, I know that a lot of people learn about Greek mythology in high school, but my Literature class is studying it now, so I made Piper take it in 7th grade, just like I have to. I find it pretty interesting... (and whether you care or not, I get to study Athena! ...Yea?

Third, I wrote this entire chapter while listening to my favorite kinds of songs from 1980-1984. They seemed to wear away at my writer's block, thank God! Songs like Take It On The Run, Centerfold, Ghostbusters, Funkytown, Heartbreaker, I Can Dream About You, Shake It Up, Owner Of A Lonely Heart, etc. I was raised on these so-called "oldies", so I wrote a chapter while singing them. Of course, I sometimes had to get up and jump around and sing it, but I got the chapter done, so who cares?

PS: This chapter was much longer! It came out as five pages in the 10 point font on my pc.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I realize that there were two copies of Chapter 9, but that was due to my own stupidity. This should cover up the other Chapter 9 and take care of everything. I was tired and my fingers hurt from typing and I think I may have been kind of random clicking, but getting two up there is better than getting none, right? (I'm hoping that that's a rhetorical question...) And Charmboy4, I'm sure I got the Greek stuff from me, because quite frankly, I hate the Oh My Goddess episodes, since they're the start of a downward swirling spiral that "Brat" Kern had thrown us into involving Piper and Leo. We really are studying Greek mythology. I haven't and hopefully never will use anything from the Oh My Goddess episodes unless someone like practically begged me. (See? Once I'm set on a point, there is no persuading me otherwise, even if I'm wrong!)

Now on to Chapter 10... (this is right where that little page-turning sound goes on and everyone scrolls down)

"That is _so_ not fair!"

"Oh, calm down."

"No! You're cheating!"

"How could I be cheating, Piper? I'm throwing them straight."

"Well throw with you hand, then, not your powers."

"Oh, quit complaining."

"Complaining? Leo, I'm not a duck hunter, for cryin' out loud! I don't shoot mid-air objects!"

"You do now. Now pay attention."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "No."

"No what?"

"No. I'll throw, and you shoot them."

"So that what, Piper? When you go up to your House you'll be less trained than anyone?"

"Leo, you know that I'm stronger than my sisters. I have more and stronger powers. All I don't have is Phoebe's power of premonition. If anything, I should be fattening up on chips and soda and letting my powers _rot_, not _grow_. This just boosts my chance of getting picked!"

"And if one of your sisters are picked, then you'll be too fat and untrained to fight."

"So?"

"Piper..."

"Fine... But let me throw for a while."

"Fine."

Leo stepped back and Piper pointed to a boulder. She threw it up into the air with telekinesis. Just before it started to come down, Leo threw a fireball at it and it exploded.

"Now that is not aim," Piper commented.

"How is that not aim?"

"Because that thing was like seven feet wide!"

"Okay, Piper, what's fair?"

"Hmm..." Piper turned in a slow circle, evaluating the objects around them in the field. "Ah ha..." She threw a tiny rock high into the air with telekinesis, a power she had learned long ago. Leo looked at her like she was crazy. "Well hurry up and get it before it falls!" Piper reminded.

Leo shook his head, turned around, and threw a low voltage energy ball at the pebble just before it hit the ground. He didn't miss. "What now?"

"Damn you..."

_(1 Hour Later)_

"Tired," Piper groaned.

"Wimp," Leo said.

"Pushy."

"Coward."

"Power crazy."

"Baby."

"...Pushy," Piper retorted, out of things to say.

"Ah ha, double. You lose."

"Shut up."

They stopped walking. Leo turned and raised an eyebrow at Piper. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, shut up," Piper repeated, brushing her hand across his arm as she walked past. "Where the _hell_ are we?" she asked, throwing her arms out in exasperation. She whirled around to face Leo.

After training, Leo had orbed Piper to a place she didn't recognize so that they could talk. They did. They talked for a long time. They talked about each other and their families and their lives. Their favorite animals and colors and why it always looks friendly outside when it's actually freezing, and vice versa. They covered everything from sticky notes to how many cheetahs live in Africa to the best places to get powers from.

"You tell me, Little Miss Know-It-All."

"I hate you _so_ much right now."

"No you don't," Leo teased.

Piper groaned. "Ugh!" She whirled around. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"I'll think about it. Come here."

Piper ran over to Leo and let him orb her out.

_(manor)_

"Okay, now where were we?" Piper asked, coming into the living room of the manor.

"You were admitting defeat, because you couldn't find out where I took us."

"Never would I meet defeat."

"Oh, please, Piper. Don't humiliate yourself like this."

"Like what?"

"Piper, Piper, Piper..." Leo sighed.

"What?"

Piper sat on her knees on the couch beside Leo, facing him. She had one arm propped up on the couch, the other resting on her leg. He didn't answer. She looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked again.

"Nothing."

"Nothing is always something."

"Not necessarily."

"Yes, necessarily."

"Whatever."

Piper put on a fake stunned look. She pulled Leo closer to her and kissed him. It was that moment that Prue and Phoebe decided to barge inside the manor.

"Go," Piper urged before her sisters got into the living room. Without another word, Leo orbed out. Piper looked up at her sisters a little angrily. "What is it?"

"I'm graduating next week!" Phoebe shrieked.

"Good for you, Phoebe," Piper said, standing up to hug her sister.

"Thank you. Then I can become a psychologist and make the big bucks just for doodling on a pad of paper and nodding and saying, 'Mmm hmm. Uh huh... Tell me how it all started...'"

All three sisters laughed and sat down.

A/N: Short, but hopefully good. I was thinking about the whole naming the chapters thing, but trust me, you don't want that. It would not be pretty. I may be imaginative, but naming things is not my specialty. I had three chickens named Chickadee, Chickaboo, and Chickaboom. See my point? Anyway, the next chapter deals more with the girls' and Leo's families and there are little scenes running through my head right now. I think it'll be about as long as Chapter 9, otherwise it'll be like two medium-sized chapters, depending on how quickly I get these ideas out.

Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really breath, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about the wait. It's so weird, I can write in everything but this, _Wyatt_, and _Home Sweet Home_. Anyway, I have like... 3 lines of Chapt.11 up, so 3 down, 197 or more to go, eh?

PS: Sorry about the italics up there (the _1 Hour Later_ and _manor_). My computer wasn't letting me put through another space to show some sort of time lapse.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thanks to all of you who have reviewed for this fic or my others. I'm amazed at how much you guys like this. Not saying I don't, because I enjoy writing it. So thanks again, and here's Chapter 11...

Oh, PS: I just found out that I was led on my entire life! I've been spelling "minute" wrong! It's m-i-n-u-t-e, not m-i-n-u-e-t! I was _always_ taught "minuet". Like the music... Huh... Shows what teachers these days can do to kids... I learned that word when I was in 2nd grade and I've been spelling it wrong my entire life! Except for a few times when I spelled it right... I never caught it... I need to talk to my 2nd grade teacher... Oh no... I took so many writing tests for the STATE and I spelled MINUTE wrong!... If I do something like that again, someone please, please, please, please, PLEASE tell me!!!

"I'm waiting... And waiting... And waiting... What exactly am I waiting for?" Piper asked Chris.

"Just wait."

"Ugh!"

"Okay, okay, you can look now."

Piper turned around and saw in place of the maze of gardens in the backyard of the First House the inside of the First House of Evil. She blinked a few times, thinking that would clear her vision. Nothing was different when she opened her eyes again.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"This is a holographic battle field. It's set up by magic, of course, but it takes place of the gardens. There's the people over there, too. All holographic, only a little different."

"Like..."

"Well, they're solid, for one. And they have their powers. And they act on their own personalities."

"It's like a giant robot," Prue said proudly as she came up with the others.

"Huh."

"Go on in."

Piper took a step inside the foyer of the giant house. She looked to her left and saw a winding staircase going up to the bedrooms. A little farther up and to her right was a large living room. As she walked through it, she found it led to the kitchen. It seemed a lot like the First House of Good. It had changed a little since the last time she'd seen it, though.

"Who was over there to gather the images?" Piper asked.

"Huh?"

"The House, it's different," Piper commented. She turned around to face the people behind her. "Who was in there?" she asked again.

"I was," Grams answered.

"Grams, it's too dangerous going in there. What if they--"

"Don't worry, Piper. It was all for the greater good. And besides, it worked out, right?"

"...Right..."

"So watch this..."

Piper followed Faith into the training room of the House with the others. She watched as Faith commanded for a training field with Decima and Leo. Piper watched as they appeared as solid beings, throwing energy balls and fireballs at each other. The training battle went on for five minuets before Bianca shimmered in between them.

None of them seemed to notice the members of the Houses of Good standing there.

"This happened yesterday, around three o'clock," Nicholas explained to Piper. "It's actually a tape, kinda, if you know what I mean."

Piper nodded.

Binaca looked from Decima to Leo. She looked at her husband and her son. "Are you two finished beating the crap out of each other?"

"The boy's not ready yet," Decima growled.

"Excuse me? 'The boy'?" Leo asked.

"You heard me," Decima said harshly. "If you can't find your own place in the Houses and stick to it, then you're still a kid in my eyes. If you gotta keep runnin' around Earth lookin' for whatever you're lookin' for--"

Leo had already caught on to what was keeping Decima edgy. Holographic or not, Piper could tell that. "You're worried about Cole not being able to pull this off."

"_No_."

"Then you're worried that he should be part of the fight. That we'll lose him to them if he's not fighting for us."

Decima said nothing.

"Exactly." The holographic Leo walked out of the room and past Piper. She watched him go, orbing out at the beginning of the staircase.

The holographic Bianca and Decima disappeared. Piper looked around. The room stayed the same, but the fake occupants were gone.

"That was weird..."

"Yeah, well, Penny planted a bug in there to read what happens. Anything important in any of the three Houses happens and we'll know in an hour."

"So we're spying on them?"

"And using their holographic images to prepare for a battle. Like... Here." Patty commanded for Leo to come back.

The image appeared in front of Piper, just a foot away from her. His hand was up and in it was an energy ball.

"See? What would happen if he had just orbed in there? It's just as fast. You have just as much time to react."

Piper looked up at his face. She couldn't fight that face... It was a perfect match of him. It _was_ him. How could she fight that? Fight him.

"I... I need a few minutes to process this," Piper lied.

"Process? What's to process?"

"Uh... I just... It's all happening kinda fast..." Piper looked up at the image of Leo and took in a deep breath. "I uh... I think I need to go back to the manor... I don't feel so good..."

"Um, okay... Prue, Phoebe, why don't you--"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll go alone." Piper turned and left the gardens without another look back.

"Poor thing. She's beaten up thinking she's getting picked..."

"We all are," Phoebe said to Brooke.

_(manor)_

Piper laid on her bed on top of the covers. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking. She sighed a little. How could she tell her family and friends? What would she tell them when she refused to fight him? Would they become suspicious? Piper wondered why she couldn't just get over it and fight him. After all, it wasn't really Leo...

But it _was_ him. It looked exactly like him. The image was taken from the Leo she knew. Only they portrayed him as an evil being. Something Piper knew was not true.

Right?

That also made Piper wonder. Did that mean that Leo was good? That he was becoming good?

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" Piper asked herself. Phoebe's graduation was coming up, then the marriage, and then she would lose a sister. Or she would be lost...

As if on some command, Leo orbed in. He looked at Piper, lying on her bed.

Piper looked up when she heard footsteps coming toward her. "Leo."

"Hey. You seriously need to calm down, Piper. You're giving me a headache," Leo told her.

Piper looked at him strangely. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Leo started, sitting on the bed, "that your feelings are mixed up, and I'm feeling it. What's the problem?"

"Nothing, really... Just little things."

"Little things like what?"

Piper, who was still lying on her back, looked up at Leo. She smiled a little. "Nothing you need to worry about," she told him.

"Okay, but if you're worrying about it and I'm feeling it, then I need to worry. And besides, we're partners, right? You can't keep things from me. I'm bound to find out one way or another." Leo gave her a small smile.

Piper sighed. "My grandmother..."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but I wonder what will happen when anyone from your Houses find out what she did..." Piper waited, and when Leo didn't say anything, she continued. "She went inside the Houses and planted bugs in there. Bugs that record each and every event that happens in there and shows us an hour after it happens. It's set up in a holographic image that takes the place of our gardens. It looks like the First House. I walked through it. It changed a little."

"Yeah we uh... It was Bianca's idea."

"But the point is I got to see one of the recordings. In the training room? With you and Decima. What was really bothering him?"

Leo sighed. "It was nothing. He was just a little suspicious of me, is all."

"It didn't look like that was all from where I was standing."

"He's just worried. Hey, you think _you guys_ are worried about this? Anackalen hasn't been in his House in two weeks. Decima in one. Bianca thinks I'm just worrying, too. Decima complains about _me_ being on earth, and that's where he is when the Houses are overwhelming. I guess he just thinks I'm copying him or something, I don't know. He's really uptight..."

Piper rolled onto her side, facing Leo. "...They wanted me to fight you."

"A uh... An image of me?"

"Yeah, but they made you out to be evil... It wasn't you, but... It kind of was..."

"Well, Piper, I live in the First House of Evil, so that kinda makes you think I'm... What's that word? Oh yeah-- evil."

Piper smiled. "Right, but you're not to me. I mean, here you are working with a Charmed One, welcome in her house..."

"In her room."

"Yeah, see, that part was totally you. You're the one who orbed, not me."

"You don't want to fight me, do you?"

"I can't. Because then what if I confuse you with... you...?"

"Well, then I'm in for it, aren't I?"

Piper sat up and hugged Leo. They didn't move for a full minute. Leo pulled away from Piper and smiled a little at her. He brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. Their eyes locked and Piper felt like she was going to faint. Whenever she looked into his eyes, she knew she was going to do something she shouldn't. But she had no control over herself.

So why should now be any different? Piper thought with a hint of sarcasm. She barely had time to get the thought out, though, before she leaned forward and kissed him. Leo didn't pull back, so she pulled him down on the bed on top of her, still locked in a passionate kiss. She reached for his shirt and pulled it off.

"Piper, we can't do this," Leo said in between a kiss.

"You're right," Piper agreed, though she made no move to stop.

It was Leo who pulled away. He looked down at Piper under him. "I'm serious, Piper. This changes everything," he told her.

"Yeah, well... I'm welcome for changes... Aren't you?"

Leo pretended to think about it. He opened his mouth to answer, but Piper pulled him down with another deep kiss. Leo reached down and pulled off her shirt, leaving Piper in only a bra and skirt. She started to pull her skirt down, but Leo stopped her.

"Wait."

"What?" Piper asked.

Leo looked at the door and flicked his hand at it. The lock clicked. "Okay, go."

A/N: Ooh, I wonder what happens next... Just to clear up any possible confusion (and because it confused me at first) they didn't sleep together at the end of Chpt9. When it jumps from Sam leaving to Piper saying, "Ugh, I don't wanna go out there," all it really was was that Leo had orbed Piper into her bedroom. Okay, got that cleared up. I'm betting no one was confused at first, and now I've confused you... Okay, ignore me. I gotta go write...

PS: Had to do the italics thingy again. I can't do stars and squiggly lines anymore! It won't let me! How horrible is that?!? I loved those little thingies!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well this is sure strange... This is a PG-_13_ fic and I'm _12_ years old... But that's beside the point. Forget that. Forget all of that. Never mind.

Am I the only person who gets writer's block? It literally attacks me! Lately, the only story I can write in I can't even post until _Home Sweet Home_ is finished… (Don't ask. Seriously, don't ask.)

Been a while, huh? Isn't it weird how fast time goes? It like, oh, I've still got a few days before the week is up to shake this, and all of a sudden, poof! No more time.

Here is it, folks. The update you've all been waiting for…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() (since I can't get those squigglies and stars...)

Piper woke the next morning to an empty bed. She glanced around her and sighed. She closed her eyes and opened them a moment later, forcing herself out of bed.

She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and made some coffee. Prue and Phoebe weren't home, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that Leo wasn't there.

A red flag went up in her mind, telling her she had done something wrong. The little imaginary devil version of herself on her left shoulder even told her so. But the angel version on her right shoulder was quiet.

When Piper was little and she had to make big decisions, she turned to the angel and devil on her shoulders. The devil was evil and the angel was good, and they were basically her conscience. She smiled, knowing she hadn't listened to them in a long time.

The devil on her left was warning her for a change, instead of encouraging her to do the wrong thing. She was telling Piper to watch her back and not trust anyone, but to do what she needed and forget about anybody else's needs.

The angel told her to follow her heart and to keep her head above water, because she was in deep. Piper knew that, of course, but she couldn't help but love it. The sense of danger in it was enticing and she couldn't help herself.

Piper whirled around when she heard the now familiar sound of orbs. Her eyes lit up. "So what am I, a one-night stand?" she teased.

"Piper…"

"I'm kidding… I'm just glad to see you, otherwise I wouldn't be."

Leo sighed. "We can't do this anymore."

"I--I know what we… _did_ wasn't exactly right, but--"

"I'm serious, Piper, if this goes any further, we won't be able to work together without getting our hearts involved and if that happens--"

"Wait a second, Leo, my heart is already in this."

"I… I know that, but we've still got nine months, and if something happens between now and then… If somebody in one of my Houses finds out, we're one for, and because Anackalen is physic, it's been hard enough to hide you from him. If he feels even one tiny bit of suspicion, he'll rat us out. I can't risk that happening. Not to you."

"I'm not scared, Leo. And I don't want to end something that just started because of a single demon. I know the risks. Remember? I came to you for help. I had thought _everything_ over, Leo--_everything_."

"Piper, we can't do this…"

"Says who? We weren't supposed to work together, either, but here we are."

Leo shook his head.

"Please, Leo." Piper walked up to him. "You can't give up just because we're… a little more than friends, now…" She took another step and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Leo stared at Piper for a moment before answering her. "…Well, you can't very well go through this by yourself…" He sighed and added, "Besides, I've already thrown my heart into it, what's the rest of my life compared to that?"

Piper smiled and kissed Leo. The front door opened and Phoebe and Prue came inside.

"Talk about your timing, huh?" Piper asked before her sisters got into the kitchen. "You'd better go," she told Leo.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Piper promised. Leo kissed her and orbed out as Phoebe and Prue came in.

"Hiya!"

"Hey," Piper greeted her sisters.

"Hey, did I hear orbing sounds or something?" Prue asked.

"Huh? No, why?"

"Well, because we don't have a whitelighter, so I was curious."

"No. No one was here," Piper lied.

)))()(((_ (that night...)_

Piper stared at Leo, asleep beside her. There was nothing more she could ask right then. Here she was, in his arms once more. Piper smiled.

She was sleeping with the enemy.

But he wasn't the enemy. He was a good guy. She couldn't imagine what he had to do to protect them from his Houses. It was easy for Piper. Her friends and family understood she wanted to lead a life of her own, so didn't question her. If Leo left for three days without word, Piper could imagine Decima sending every demon in the Underworld after him to find him…

But no one could find out. It would be hell for them both. They would have to stay a secret… But could anyone find out in the end? Or would they stay like this forever? Never telling anybody about them?

Piper looked at Leo's face once more and rolled into his chest. She sighed deeply and fell asleep with a little smile. But her dreams were nothing to be smiling about…

"Piper, Phoebe, Prue! Mother! Brooke, Chris! Nick, Faith!" Patty called, running inside the House. The eight people came running in. They were all upstairs, talking about what they would do after the marriage, when Patty's call scared them.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"We've got a chance to vanquish one of them," Patty said, serious but happy.

"What? Where?"

"Out here, hurry!" Patty ran off, the eight people following her closely.

They were in the gardens quickly. Patty led them through the maze of bushes that were all as tall as she was and into the courtyard. They stayed in a bunch, ready for a sudden attack, and saw what Patty was talking about. Prue and Phoebe grinned.

Patty froze him. Not that anything would've happened; he was unconscious.

"Vanquish him now, Patty!" Chris encouraged.

Prue took the honors and let an energy ball develop in her hand.

Piper was last up, since she'd stayed back to charm the House like they always did when no one was in it, and it took her a moment. She pushed through the eight people around the entrance to the courtyard but couldn't see anything. The first thing she saw was Prue. She threw the energy ball at something on the ground. Patty's freeze had just worn off.

As Piper made her way to the front, she saw what Prue had hit. She gasped and screamed. "No! Leo!" She ran to his side as Prue tried to pull her away. No one knew what was going on.

The tears streamed down Piper's face as she fought to get away from her sister. The energy ball hadn't killed him, but the darklighter's arrow in his shoulder would. Finally out of her sister's grip, Piper scrambled to Leo's side.

"Please no… Leo, please… Please don't die on me… Not like this…" Piper's mind raced. She recited a spell to switch powers. She knew it would work, since she'd used it with her sisters before. "Um…" As the tears streamed down her face, and the eight people in the Houses of Good watched her, she said, "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up this gift to share. Switch our powers through the air."

Lights came from Leo to Piper, and from Piper to Leo. She moved to the arrow in his shoulder, still crying and saying, "Please, Leo, don't die… Not now… Not like this…" Tenderly but firmly, she pulled the arrow out, praying that because Leo was unconscious, he didn't feel it.

She placed her hands over the place where the arrow had been. It was bleeding badly, and Piper knew he wouldn't last much longer. She didn't know the trigger to his healing powers, though…

Trusting herself above all else, and not caring about her family and friends watching her, Piper let her heart take over her mind and her hands started to glow. The wound the energy ball had caused disappeared. Soon the blood went away and the arrow's wound was gone.

A second later, Leo opened his eyes. The tears came in a flood from Piper as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to sit up. At first, Leo didn't know what was going on, but could feel Piper's arms around him, and remembered being shot by the darklighter. But the wound was healed.

Still not knowing what was going on, he put his right arm around Piper, the other holding himself up from the ground. He could hear her crying.

"Piper…" Penny started slowly.

"Piper, a whitelighter's healing powers, good or evil, are triggered by love," Brooke said quietly.

Piper wasn't listening. She didn't even hear them. She finally pulled away from Leo and looked at him, smiling. He pulled hair back from her face that had fallen over her shoulders and stuck to her cheeks, her tears working like glue.

There was a flash and Piper was living a different dream…

"No!" Piper yelled. Her sisters held her back. "Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled, the tears streaming down her face. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's the right thing to do, Piper," Prue said calmly.

"No! You can't do this to me! To us!" Piper yelled, struggling to get away from her sisters. "Leo!" she called. "Leo!"

Leo came diagonally from her right side out of the shadows. He was accompanied by Patty, Penny, and Bianca, who was silently crying, the tears slowly creeping from her eyes. Patty was on Leo's left, Penny on his right, and Bianca was behind him.

He walked up to Piper slowly, his eyes on the ground. Piper stopped struggling, and waited for him to reach her. When he did, he looked up, raising his head slowly. Her tears slowed as she looked into his eyes.

"Leo, please…" she pleaded.

"Piper…" he said quietly.

"No, Leo, no. Please... Don't do this... Don't let them win…" Piper shook her head and sobbed. Her sisters let her go, and from the force she'd been pulling away from them at, she fell forward and into Leo's arms. "Please don't do this…" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. He held her to him with one arm around her lower back, the other around her shoulders. "Leo…" she sobbed.

"Piper, I can't let something happen to you. If this is the only way…"

"No! It's not! They can't win! We can beat them!" she cried into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, and she sobbed. "We could have. They can't hurt you if I do this."

Piper didn't respond. The tears had started up again.

"I promise you they can't and they won't," he whispered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head again.

She looked up at him, the other people in the room completely forgotten. She looked into his eyes as a last plea and he captured her lips in his to seal the promise.

Piper didn't pull back, but, after a second, deepened the kiss. Leo slowly pulled back from her after a long moment. "I love you," he said.

At that. the tears came in a flood down her face and her body was racked with sobs. She kissed him again. "I love you, too," she whispered in return. After a final kiss and a tight hug, Leo took a step back.

Her eyes locked onto his, and they held the gaze until Leo orbed out. Piper turned her head and waited. Prue threw an energy ball at the orbs and they exploded. Piper fell to her knees.

"Leo!" Piper choked, waking with a jolt. She flew forward on the bed, unable to breathe. "Leo…" she choked out again. She gasped for air, crying uncontrollably, her whole body shaking and covered in sweat.

A hand held her up, another gently pulling hair from her face. "Shh… It's okay…"

"No, it's not!" she managed to choke out. "Prue! She--" Piper couldn't even say it.

"Piper... It's okay. Prue's in the First House with Phoebe."

"No! No, it's not okay! She... They won. They're going to win, Leo! Prue--I saw it! She killed you," Piper sobbed.

"Piper, it was only a dream…"

"No, it wasn't! It--It was like a premonition or… something…"

"Piper, it's over now. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to you or me or anyone," Leo promised.

"No, Leo, you don't understand!" Piper cried. "First you were shot by a darklighter, then my sisters were holding me back, and you orbed out and…"

Piper shook her head furiously. She sobbed again and leaned to her side, falling back on Leo. He held her body against his as she sobbed into his chest about something that was going to happen, something that wasn't good. He held her until she fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: You know, I wrote Piper's two dreams a _long _timeago, and I read them a few hours ago and thought to myself, _I wrote it, so what the hell?_ and stuck it in. _What could it hurt?_ I thought. So I hope it didn't hurt anything.

Had to do the italics thing again, sorry. Just can't seem to get a space in between time lapses...

A bit of a slow chapter, I think, and very Piper/Leo one, too, but what can you expect from me? Ah, well. 'Till next time!


	13. Chapter 13

First of all, I want to tell you all how sorry I am about these long delays, and how happy I am about updating. I hope you'll all be happy, too.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Prue asked her sister the next morning.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem a little off today."

"Oh, I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night…" Piper sighed. Leo had to leave early that morning,

"Why?" Prue asked, jumping to conclusions.

"I just had some weird dreams that kept me up, that's all."

"Dreams like what?"

"It's nothing, Prue."

"Hey, so, Piper, are you bringing your boyfriend to my graduation?" Phoebe asked, bounding into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of bread.

"Huh?"

"You know, the guy that was with you last night," Phoebe said simply, dropping two pieces of bread in the toaster.

Piper stared at her sister. She knew? "Wh--What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Piper, don't play dumb. I heard voices last night. I got home late and when I was gonna knock on your door to tell your goodnight, I heard voices."

"…What'd you hear?" Piper asked cautiously.

"Nothing, ew, I didn't want to…" Phoebe teased. "But I heard a guy's voice and yours…" Her voice softened. "You were crying."

"Crying? Why?" Prue asked.

"I uh…It was nothing…" Piper lied.

"Piper…"

"It was nothing, I just had a bad dream…"

"So who was the guy?"

"A uh…A friend…"

"Well, duh. I mean, you wouldn't just jump into bed with some stranger and cry on his shoulder."

"No, I--"

"So who was it?"

Piper stared at her sister blankly. "Who was what?"

"Oh, come on, Piper, don't play dumb with us. Who was in bed with you? Where is he?" Phoebe asked.

"It was no one you need to know," Piper said firmly.

"Oh, so he's gone."

"Or is it she…?" Prue teased.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, _he_ is," Piper answered.

"So are you bringing him to my graduation?"

"Sorry, Phoebe, no."

"Ah…"

"Oh, at least _I'll_ be there," Piper reminded her younger sister.

"Goodie!" Phoebe hugged Piper. She was thrown into a premonition. When she came out of it, she pulled away from Piper and stared at her.

"Phoebe, what is it? What'd you see?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe…?"

"I saw…I think I saw Leo Wyatt," Phoebe said quietly.

Piper froze. "…What?"

"When did you see Leo?" Prue asked Piper.

"I…I don't know. What was he doing?" she asked, afraid.

"He was…standing over a young woman in an alley, talking to her. She…She didn't look afraid, though."

"She wasn't," Piper said quietly.

"Who was she?"

"It was a long time ago. Months ago. I saw Leo on the street…I uh…I didn't talk to him. I just left," Piper lied.

"Piper, this is serious. If he saw you--"

"He didn't," Piper lied again.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. It was a long time ago. Nothing's happened."

"…Okay. Well, I'll go to work…Phoebe, you enjoy your last day at school."

"I will," Phoebe promised Prue.

Prue grabbed her purse and left.

"You sure you're okay?" Phoebe asked her older sister.

"Yeah."

"And Leo…"

"He's not a threat."

_

* * *

_

"She what?"

"It's nothing serious, Leo, I swear. She had a premonition of you and Samantha, is all. From months ago," Piper told Leo that night.

"They're not…" he trailed off.

"No, they're not looking for you. That won't happen. I promise."

"If the Charmed Ones come after me, then the demons come along for the ride."

"The Charmed Ones aren't going after you. Remember? The Charmed Ones revolve around the Power of Three, and I won't even fight a _holographic_ you. How can I hunt the _real_ you down?"

Leo was worried, and Piper knew it. He knew the hell they would have to pay if they were caught. He knew it better than she did, but they both knew nothing good would come of it.

_

* * *

_

"Congratulations, Pheebs!" Two days had passed, and Phoebe had already graduated. The sisters were at the manor, celebrating.

"Yeah, congrats, Phoebe."

"Thank you, thank you!" Phoebe took a bow. She hugged Prue first, then hugged Piper. As soon as she wrapped her arms around the middle sister, she gasped as she was pulled into a series of premonitions.

* * *

Piper reached out her hand and Leo shook it.

"Partners?"

"Partners."

* * *

Leo wrapped one arm around Piper's waist and orbed her out. 

Piper's eyes were caught in Leo's and there was a long silence between them as they stared at each other. Finally, Piper turned away, stepping aside. It was then she realized that Leo's arm had been around her waist until then.

* * *

Piper pulled back slowly, and looked up. Her tears were gone, but her eyes were red from crying. She was leaning heavily against his arm that was wrapped around her waist, trusting him to hold her. Her right hand was holding his left arm, holding herself steady.

* * *

Piper's arms were around Leo's neck, his around her waist. They were kissing very passionately. They pulled apart slowly.

* * *

Piper clinked a small vial against Leo's and gulped it down.

* * *

It was pitch black out on the cliff. Piper sat on a rock for a few minutes, watching the village below. Smoke rolled softly out of chimneys.

* * *

Piper pulled Leo closer to her and kissed him. It was that moment that Prue and Phoebe came inside the manor. 

"Go," Piper urged before her sisters got into the living room. Without another word, Leo orbed out.

* * *

Piper suddenly leaned forward and kissed Leo. He didn't pull back, so she pulled him down on the bed on top of her, still locked in a passionate kiss. She reached for his shirt and pulled it off.

* * *

Piper shook her head furiously. She sobbed again and leaned to her side, falling back on Leo. He held her body against his as she sobbed into his chest about something that was going to happen, something that wasn't good. He held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Very carefully, Phoebe pulled her arms away from Piper, who, along with Prue, was confused. She opened her eyes and stared at Piper.

"Oh, my God…"

"Phoebe, what? What'd you see?"

"I…I saw…I saw you…" Phoebe pointed at her sister. "And I saw Leo Wyatt…Oh, God…" Phoebe backed away. She grabbed Prue's arm and pulled her along. Piper stepped forward. "Stay away, Piper. Stay away from us," she said, shaking her head as she backed away with Prue.

**

* * *

Okay, it was horrible of me to leave you with a cliffy (and I darned good one, too, I think!) after such a long delay! It was all I could squeeze out, and it'll have to do…I've got some upcoming ideas for this fic, thank GOD! Still, we've just got to wait and see what happens… **

Oh, and thanks piper(there's a plus sign here. damn this site. sorry, ppl.)leo4eva for your help with the premonition ideas. Go on, take a bow. Sorry 'bout the stupid plus sign.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter starts up right where Chapter13 ended, just so you all know…

Oh, and thanks to piper xox leo my Chapter 14 co-writer/amazing idea comer-up-wither! Ur awesome!

* * *

Phoebe and Prue ran into the attic and to the Book of Shadows. Phoebe started flipping through it.

"What are we looking for?" Prue asked.

"I don't know…Anything!" Phoebe was panicking.

"What did you see?"

"I--I saw a whole bunch of things. Piper, she's been working with the other side…" Phoebe shook her head. "This book is useless…"

Piper opened the attic door. Phoebe, startled, gave a little scream. Prue used her power and closed the door, pushing Piper out.

"Phoebe, what did you see? Phoebe! Phoebe, open the door! What is it? I need to talk to you!"

"The hell you do! How dare you work for the other side?" Prue screamed.

"Please, just let me explain!" Piper pleaded with her sisters.

"Not a chance!" Prue yelled. She turned to Phoebe. "My God, Phoebe! What did you see?"

"Piper and Leo! They're working together! They were--Oh God, I think he turned her to the other side…"

Prue looked over at Phoebe, who was making no progress. "Move over, let   
me look." Phoebe moved to the side, and Prue used powers to flip through   
the book. She came to something that she thought would work. "Perfect…"

Phoebe looked at the page Prue was holding down. "Truth Spell".

"For those who want the truth revealed.

Open Piper's heart, her secrets unsealed.

From now until it's now again,

After which her memory ends.

For those who are now in this house.

Shall hear the truth from Piper's mouth."

"No, please--"Piper started. A glow fell over her body, and she couldn't remember what she was going to say.

"Piper, why did Phoebe have a premonition of you and Leo? Why were you together?" Prue asked through the door, leaning against it as she spoke.

"B-B-Because..." Piper started. She didn't want the words to come out, but they spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "Because Leo and I didn't want one of us to have to marry Cole."

"What did he care?"

Piper pushed against the door, trying to get inside. "I threatened him! He was trying to find his family! He wanted to find his family and return to Good, but he wasn't sure. I told him I could help! I _could_! I _did_! So we became partners to try and stop the marriage. But it had to be in secret…Then we started falling in love, and we wanted to stop loving each other, but we couldn't and--"

"Okay, that's enough!" Phoebe yelled in disgust. "How could you work with evil?" she asked.

"He is not evil!" Piper yelled in defense before she could stop herself. "He is a great man, as evil as you say he is, he's good, and he's kind and a-a--" Piper shut her mouth to stop the words from coming out.

"What else is he, Piper?" Prue taunted, knowing her sister would have to answer.

"A great kisser!" Piper forced out.

"Oh my God…" Phoebe groaned. Her mind replayed the premonitions. "She's not lying," Phoebe told Prue quietly. "She's kissed him _God_ knows how many times."

Prue rolled her eyes. "She's betrayed us. Look through the book, and find a way to--to freeze her or something, or at least knock her out. I'll keep talking, and make her tell us more."

Phoebe nodded and flipped through the Book of Shadows.

Outside of the attic, silent tears were falling from Piper's eyes. Leo had known someone was going to figure everything out, and now they had. He had warned her, and she had brushed him off. And now here she was… _I'm going to get it… _Piper told herself._ As long as my _sisters_ don't _kill_ me first…_

"What else have you done with him?" Prue teased mischievously.

"Prue!" Phoebe said warningly, cutting Piper off. She listened from the other side of the door, thankful she was stopped from answering. "I thought you were going to find something _useful_!"

"Right!" Prue nodded and turned back to the door. "So, what was your plan to try to stop the marriage?" Prue asked.

Piper started to answer, but just then Leo orbed in.

"Piper, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Leo hissed.

"Prue cast a truth spell on me so I have to tell her everything," Piper answered sadly. "I don't want to tell her, but I have no choice."

Tears started to fall from Piper's eyes again. Leo's angry face melted as he saw how hard this was for her. "I knew you would be angry at me if I told somebody. You knew this was going to happen, and I just didn't want to believe you." Piper sniffled before continuing.

"Phoebe had a premonition this morning, and I think it was of everything that's been happening in the past three months. I-I'm so sorry, Leo. I didn't mean for this to happen." Piper's voice was soft as she continued to cry.

"It's okay," Leo said, pulling Piper toward him.

"Piper, stop fighting the spell. Tell me what your plan was!" Prue yelled, she and Phoebe both oblivious as to what was happening just outside the door.

Leo looked down at Piper and closed his eyes. He tried to process everything that was happened.

"We don't have a plan yet," Leo answered in Piper's voice. Piper   
looked up at Leo in shock, her mind reeling with disbelief.

"They don't have a plan," Prue informed her little sister.

"Great. Neither do we. I can't believe Piper kept all of this from us for this long…" Phoebe shook her head in frustration. She stopped at a page in the Book of Shadows. "No, that won't work," she muttered.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked softly.

"It's a power I stole years ago from a warlock," Leo answered in his own voice.

"How long, Piper?" Prue yelled.

"How long what?" Piper questioned.

"How long has this been going on?"

Piper bit her lip and looked up at Leo. He nodded. "Three months…We've   
been working together for three months…" She closed her eyes and leaned into Leo's chest again.

"Ask her how long she's been sleeping with him," Phoebe said, still flipping through the Book.

"What? You _slept with him_?" Prue screamed.

"_Yes_!" Piper screamed back. She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh my _God_, Piper! This is _sick!_" Prue said. A little rightful went off inside her head. "So that was _Leo_ I heard with you when you were crying!"

"Yes!" Piper lowered her head. "Oh, God, Leo, I am so sorry…" Piper sobbed into Leo's chest. "I love you," she whispered, giving him a tight hug.

"I love you too, more than I think you realize."

Piper smiled, but Leo's expression changed. He looked worried.

"What? What is it?"

"Somebody's calling…It's Decima…He's angry, Piper…"

"Go. It's safer for you to be anywhere but here."

"I can't leave you."

"Go," Piper pleaded. "I can't let my sisters hurt you. They won't kill me or anything…"

"Piper…"

"Leo, go, before you get into trouble with Decima."

Leo stared at Piper for a few seconds. He kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Please just go."

Leo reluctantly orbed out.

Piper turned back toward the door. Her sisters had been quiet in the attic. "Please let me explain!" she tried.

"After we vanquish Leo, maybe!" Phoebe yelled.

"What? No! Please, no!"

Prue jerked around to face her sister. "You can't vanquish a whitelighter," she whispered.

"I know! But Piper's too upset to remember that!"

"Ooh, good." Prue had a sudden idea. Piper had started pushing against the door, wanting in, and she'd been leaning against it to keep her out. "Get the crystal cage!"

Phoebe ran from the Book of Shadows over to a trunk. She opened it up and dug through it until she found the four crystals. "Got 'em!"

"Set them up!"

Phoebe scrambled to set up the crystals as Piper pushed harder on the door. Prue strained to hold it closed.

"Done!"

Outside the door, Piper got a sudden idea as well. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?" she scolded herself. She backed up a step and blew the door up.

Prue flew across the room, landing on the couch. Piper ran inside and Phoebe set the last crystal down. The invisible cage went up, but Piper didn't notice. She stepped forward and was electrocuted. She fell back.

"Prue! Phoebe! Let me out!"

"Not until we can either bring you back to Good, or kill Leo."

Prue stood up slowly. "We're not losing another to Evil, especially not our own sister."

"I'm not lost, Prue! I'm still good! Remember the demons we've vanquished? Remember the warlocks we fought last week? Remember? I'm good! I'm _not _evil, Prue!"

"Says you." Prue looked at Phoebe. "If we can't bring her back--"

Phoebe cut her off. "We're not vanquishing our sister, Prue!"

"What?" Piper panicked. "What do you mean? You can't vanquish me! I'm your sister! I'm not a demon! _I'm not evil_!"

"We have to vanquish the whitelighter," Phoebe stated.

"What?" Piper screamed.

"How?"

"Darklighter."

Piper was crying again. "Please, no…" she sobbed.

"It's not our choice, Piper. It's our only hope of bringing you back to us."

"I'm right here! I never left! I'm not evil! I never was! I'm a Charmed Once, a protector of the innocent, a _good witch_!"

* * *

Decima paced back and forth in the room. Bianca tried to stop him, but he ignored her.

Leo orbed in.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I've…been following a couple of witches. I stopped their plan to vanquish one of our demons," Leo covered for himself. "What is it?"

"There's an upsurge of Good in San Francisco, under the bridge. You've been spending so much time on earth…Go check it out. Fix it."

Leo nodded and orbed out.

* * *

"Samantha."

"Leo…"

"You already know…?" Leo guessed.

"Yes, I do. I know everything…" Samantha took in a deep breath. "Leo…I don't know what to tell you…I'm happy that you've done so well in finding yourself, even through a Charmed One. She's helped you back to Good. I'm glad…But I'm afraid you may have gone too far…"

"There's--"

"No turning back, I know…But now Piper's sisters know."

Leo was silent.

"They're coming after you next."

"I know."

"No, Leo, you don't." Samantha shook her head. "They will _hunt_ you _down_. They're going to find a darklighter…They'll send him after you."

"They won't find me. The darklighter won't come near me."

"You don't know that. They think their sister is evil. They'll do _anything _to try to save her. They'll have the entire _Underworld_ after you."

"They can't come to the Houses."

"They can…and they will. I don't know what you can do now…"

"I'll find a way."

"I'll do what I can…I can keep some demons from attacking you, but there's only so much…"

"I know…"

"Watch your back. I'll stay in contact."

"Stay away from earth unless it's an emergency. Decima sensed you, and he expects me to get rid of you."

"Me?"

"Well…A surge of Good, at least."

"Very well…Be careful…" Sam paused for a few seconds. She smiled. "Blessed be." She disappeared in a swirl of wind and white lights.

**

* * *

Thanks again to piper xox leo!!!**

By the way, I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long story…I don't know if that's good or bad…


	15. Chapter 15

**So a friend of mine yelled at me until I finished writing this chapter. Everyone thank her! Anyway, I wrote this whole chapter in one sitting. Hope you enjoy. It's short, but hopefully still good.**

**Thanks to:**

**scullymulder1234: Yeah, I like long fics, too...**

**Charmboy4: I made you scream? ...Should I be proud, or afraid?**

**Piper xox Leo: :-) Will do.**

**True Star: Amazing, huh? Thanks! Omg, you cried? Aw...I can't take full credit--Piper xox Leo helped co-write that chapter.**

**piperleo4eva: Be afraid...Expect the unexpected by unexpecting the expected. moahahahaha!**

**meenyrocks: Was it amazing?**

**patricia: Yeah, two stories in a day. I'm so proud! I'll get some news on the wedding soon, promise. I need to put in a time lapse here soon, because there's still 9 months left 'til the wedding...**

**Magical Princess: Wow? Is that...good?**

**Nakita: 2--I know it's confusing. I wrote it a long time ago when I wasn't as...skilled in writing. I think I'm going to go through and fix things, then replace the chapters with the better ones, in case people read the story in the future...I don't want them to be confused.  
3--I know you'll find it. This was a hard story to write fluff for...until Chapter 7  
7--Happy?  
14--Long is good, huh? That's the main response I've been getting, you know?**

**phoebe: Glad you love it!**

**versatilecute: I'm not telling who it is.**

**Christine Marquez: Never give up on it. I know I won't. I'll get frustrated with it, but I'll never give up on it! And don't give up on me, either!**

**syad yniar: Good! A fan! Oh, and I'm a rambler, too, so 's all good! Ramble on!**

**Chub: Just a thought: thank you for saying "update when you can" I like that. It's not as demanding.**

**CrazyWomanLovesYou: Well...I'm glad you like it!**

**egokreep: Love the name! Did I answer your prayers with my update?**

* * *

**This starts up right after the last one...Well, three hours later, that is...Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

It took Piper three hours to explain herself. Her sisters hadn't let her out of the crystal cage, but they had found seats and had listened intently the entire time. Piper was emotional throughout most of the explanation, and had to force tears away a few times.

"So…" Prue started, not sure of what to say.

"So you…Do you love him?"

The Truth Spell was still in effect so Piper had to answer. "Yes…" She trailed off. "I…I do love him…" Piper realized that it was the second time she had admitted it, but the first time she said it…He'd said it back. But maybe it was the pressure of the situation…Maybe…

But the Truth Spell made her say yes.

That meant she loved him.

"You do? Piper, how could you? You love a demon!"

"He is not a demon, Prue! He's a whitelighter--an _angel!_"

"He's no angel, Piper. He grew up with evil!"

"But his parents were good! His blood is good!"

"His heart is evil!"

"It's not! It is _not_!"

"He's brainwashed her," Phoebe mumbled.

"He has _not_! …Unless loving Leo is being brainwashed…"

"Piper, you've fallen for somebody we _fight_!"

"So? Why can't I love him?"

"How _can_ you?"

"I don't know, Prue! I just _do!_ I didn't ask for it, it just…It happened!"

"For three months…"

"Yes."

"Oh, God…Piper, what have you done?"

"Can you please just give him a chance?"

"And then what, Piper? You'll be asking us to have the Source himself over for dinner?"

"No! Please! He's good, I swear!"

"You're lying."

"I'm not! I swear! He's good! I wouldn't be working with him if he wasn't good!" Piper cried.

"Would you sleep with him if he wasn't good?"

"No!"

"Wait. Prue." Phoebe's hand flew out to the eldest Halliwell sister. "She's telling the truth."

"What? Are you having a premonition?"

"No. Think about it. Piper's under the Truth Spell. She has to tell the truth," Phoebe explained.

"So…?"

"So Piper's telling the truth."

"Huh?"

"Leo's not evil. Piper has to tell the truth, and she just said she wasn't evil. He can't be."

"Phoebe, you can't be serious."

"Has our magic ever failed us before?"

"…No…"

"Oh my God! Finally! Now will you listen to me?" Piper yelled, exasperated. She threw her arms up in the air.

"Yes."

"Phoebe!" Prue hissed.

"Look, Prue, face it. Piper has to be telling the truth. There's no way she couldn't. Remember when we first cast the Truth Spell? We even _tried_ to lie to each other. It was impossible."

"That was years ago. We've gotten stronger."

"Stop denying it, Prue. Just face it. Leo's good. Piper's not lying."

Prue looked at the middle Halliwell sister and sighed. "What do you want from us, Piper?"

"I want you to trust me. I want you to trust Leo."

"No," Prue abruptly said.

"Prue…" Phoebe said, trying to stay calm. She turned to Piper. Very slowly, she moved forward and pushed one of the crystals aside.

Piper was sitting on her knees by then. Phoebe knelt down in front of her sister and also sat on her knees. Piper hugged her. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now can you trust me?"

Phoebe nodded. They turned to look at Prue, who was glaring.

Piper stood up. "What next?"

"Call Leo," Phoebe said.

Piper nodded a little. She closed her eyes and summoned Leo in her mind. He orbed in and took one look at Piper's sisters and took a step back. "Piper…"

"It's okay, Leo," Piper assured him. She walked over to him and stood in front of him, taking his hand. She glanced at Prue, who looked as if she was ready to fire an energy ball. Piper shot her sister a warning glance, a look that said, "If you touch him, I will hurt you."

"Piper explained everything," Phoebe said.

"Piper, can I talk to you downstairs?" Prue said bitterly, through clenched teeth. She stood up and grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her downstairs before she could protest.

Phoebe and Leo, left alone, stared at each other for a few silent seconds.

"So…" Phoebe started.

"You probably want to vanquish me…"

"Actually, no."

"No?"

"No…Piper, she's still under the Truth Spell, so I know when she said you were good…I know she wasn't lying. She couldn't be."

"Still…You're not worried I won't turn on you and kill you?"

"Well, I wasn't before…" Phoebe laughed nervously. "Actually, I'm not. I know Piper trusts you. And I trust my sister…And…And I know she loves you…"

* * *

Downstairs, Prue turned to stare coldly at her sister. 

"I can't believe you."

"You have to. I can't lie, remember?"

"But Piper…"

"Please, Prue…Give him a chance…Give us both a chance."

* * *

**Hey, at least it was an update! Don't forget to review, I loved all of the reviews from the last chapter. I know I kind of left this at a cliffy, but it was more of a filler chapter for the next one. Kinda...Huh...Anyway...**


End file.
